Take My Breath Away
by Wiloo
Summary: Santana et Quinn étaient ensembles au lycée ... mais 5 ans après leur dernière année, elles ne le sont plus, et ne se voient plus. Se rendant toutes deux au mariage de Finn et Rachel, elles se revoient enfin. Comment santana va-t-elle réagir quand elle verra que Quinn est accompagnée ? Quinntana et un peu de Finchel au rendez-vous. En quelque sorte, la suite de Open Your Heart.
1. Le plus beau jour de notre vie

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Cette fic' est en quelque sorte, la suite de "Open Your Heart", et cela se passe 5 ans après la fin du lycée. J'ai eu l'idée de cette "suite" après avoir lu les reviews de **QuinnTana4Ever** et** nayariveradiannaagron** x) J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture :) Il y a pas mal de Finchel dans le premier chapitre , mais beaucoup moins après, cette fic est basée sur le Quinntana :D  
**

* * *

Santana conduisait. Elle se rendait à Lima, cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle n'y était pas allé. 5 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis du glee club. 5 ans qu'ils lui avaient manqué, surtout ... "Non. Il ne faut pas que je pense à elle" s'interdit-elle à elle-même. Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur la route. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait un accident, où alors elle ne pourrait pas assister au mariage de Finn et Rachel. Ces deux là, ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis le lycée. Et un an plus tôt, Finn avait demandé la main de Rachel. Ils avaient décidé de se marier à Lima, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés malgré le fait qu'ils habitent tous deux dans un appartement à New York."Ils semblent heureux, eux au moins ..." pensa Santana. Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle était là pour être joyeuse, faire la fête et être contente que ses amis aient trouvé l'amour.

Rachel se sentait belle. Belle comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Marie, la coiffeuse, magnait ses longs cheveux soyeux avec soin. D'ici quelques minutes, elle enfilerait sa robe, et dirait "oui" à Finn. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de penser à ça. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de bientôt s'appeler Mme Berry-Hudson. Alors que Marie finissait sa coiffure, Rachel entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, elle se retourna et vit Finn, debout et ravi, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Rachel : Finn ! Tu n'es pas censé me voir tout de suite !

Finn : Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas ta robe. _Fit-il, avec une moue tristounette, dans le but d'attendrir sa fiancée._ Et cela sembla marcher ...

Rachel : Bon, c'est vrai que je l'ai pas encore, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir tout à l'heure ! Il lui sourit et déploya son bras, qu'il avait laissé dans son dos. Il tenait dans sa main, un bouquet de fleurs.

Finn : Tadaam ! C'est pour toi. _Dit-il affectueusement_ ... Je sais que tu en auras un autre tout à l'heure, mais je voulais t'en offrir un. Pour que tu saches, que même si je suis loin de toi, fin dans la loge à côté, je t'aime. Rachel lui fit un grand sourire, s'empara du bouquet et embrassa Finn sur la joue.

Rachel : Tu es un amour toi ! Mais ... vas-t-en ! Tu dois avoir la surprise tu sais bien ! _S'exclama-t-elle, en souriant et râlant à moitié._

Elle regarda alors s'éloigner celui, avec lequel elle allait partager sa vie. Si ce n'était déjà fait depuis longtemps !

"Ah, enfin ! J'avais oublié que Lima était si loin de New York ! " se dit Santana, en s'extirpant de sa twingo turquoise. Elle leva la tête et admira, si l'on puit dire, la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Elle se trouvait devant la mairie, dans laquelle le mariage officielle de Rachel et Finn aurait lieu. A sa droite, se trouvait la salle municipale, où les festivités auraient lieu. Elle souffla. Puis, décidée, elle marcha d'un pas dynamique jusqu'à la mairie. Elle était pile à l'heure.

A l'intérieur, les invités s'étaient assis sur des chaises, attendant que la cérémonie commence. Santana reconnut la plupart des new directions et s'installa vers eux. Elle vit également les papas de Rachel, la mère de Finn et le père de Kurt. Tous semblaient attendre avec impatience que cela commence. Finn arriva alors sur l'estrade, accompagné du maire, attendant sa fiancée. On pouvait lire l'impatience dans ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre à l'entrée de la mairie, les invités se retournèrent et virent Rachel, avec Shelby, qui lui tenait le bras. La robe de Rachel était époustouflante, tout comme elle. Elle était blanche, légèrement scintillante, avec un voile qui descendait sur ses longs cheveux. Le sourire de Rachel était rempli de bonheur, et on pouvait voir la fierté de sa mère rayonner sur son visage. "Tiens, pourquoi c'est Shelby qui accompagne Rachel ? "se demanda Santana. " Sûrement parce que ses deux papas ont du se disputer pour l'accompagner, et connaissant Rachel, celle-ci a du trancher. " se répondit-elle à elle-même. Le temps qu'elle pense à tout cela, Rachel s'était retrouvée au pied de l'estrade, en face de Finn et le maire avait commencé son discours.

Le Maire : ... Nous sommes donc réunis en ce jour, pour célébrer l'union de deux personnes que vous connaissez tous, Rachel et Finn. Rachel, consentez vous à prendre monsieur Finn Hudson pour époux ?

Rachel prit l'alliance que lui tendait Kurt (c'était lui le porteur d'alliances !) et répondit.

Rachel : Oui, oui et encore oui ! dit-elle, tout en passant l'alliance à l'annuaire de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Le Maire : Et vous, Finn, consentez-vous à prendre mademoiselle Rachel Berry pour épouse ?

Finn prit à son tour l'alliance que Kurt tenait dans sa main et la passa au doigt de Rachel tout en répondant.

Finn : Bien sûr que je le veux, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le Maire : Je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! Et vous pouvez désormais embrasser la mariée, monsieur Hudson !

Et c'est sous les applaudissements des invités, que Finn et Rachel, à présent mariés, s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes. Ensuite, les invités, puis le couple sortirent dehors, et se rendirent dans la salle d'à côté, la salle des fêtes.

"Ah, ça promet d'être moins chiant maintenant ..." pensa Santana, qui n'était pas une fan des cérémonies trop sérieuses. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle, toute décorée pour l'occasion, elle la remarqua. "la", c'était Quinn...

Quinn était contente, elle avait pu se libérer pour assister au mariage du Finchel (c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient le couple entre eux) et les avait trouvé trop choux. De plus, elle n'était pas venue seule ...

Santana sentit son coeur se briser à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Quinn était en face d'elle, accompagnée d'un beau jeune homme brun, qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. "OH MON DIEU. NON. ELLE N'A PAS FAIT ÇA ?" se dit Santana, sentant sa colère arriver. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, ses jambes la guidèrent tout droit jusqu'au couple, et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule.

Santana : Hey, salut Quinn, salut le navet puant l'eau de cologne. Tu t'amuses bien avec mon ex ? _dit-elle, à l'adresse du compagnon de Quinn_. Oh, tu ne savais pas, zut, j'ai laissé échapper un scoop ! En tout cas, tu devrais arrêter la bière, ça te donne une très mauvaise mine. Je vous laisse, Mercedes m'appelle là-bas. Ne te fais pas écraser par **_ça_** Quinn ..._ finit-elle en pointant le pauvre jeune homme désarçonné du doigt._

Quinn ouvrit sa bouche et la referma. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son petit ami, Hugo. Au fond d'elle-même, le speech de Santa l'avait fait rire, comme toujours. Décidée à rompre le silence, elle se tourna vers son copain, toujours sous le choc.

Quinn : Je, je suis désolée hug' ... Santa et moi on a été hum très proche, et je crois qu'elle se remet mal de la rupture... Et elle a toujours été très taquine ... le prend pas mal, je te jure que tu ne ressemble pas à un navet chéri !

Hugo sourit, essaya de rire, mais n'y parvint pas.

Hugo : Je, j'lai pas mal pris hein ... On va danser ?

Quinn : Oui, en plus j'adore cette chanson ...

Après cette chanson que Quinn aimait tant, les jeunes mariés se placèrent au centre de la pièce, où il y avait deux micros. Rachel en prit un.

Rachel : Hey, salut tout le monde, je suis super contente que vous soyez là. C'est un jour spécial pour moi, Mme Hudson ... _dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire_. La première fois que j'ai vu Finn, c'était dans l'auditorium du lycée. Et la première chanson qu'on a chanté ensemble, c'était ...

Finn : ... No Air ! _compléta-il_. Et pour nous remémorer cet incroyable souvenir, on va la chanter aujourd'hui même.

Rachel : C'est toi ou moi qui commence ?

Finn : Voyons chérie, tu sais bien que c'est toi qui commence !

Rachel commença donc à chanter, suivie par Finn. Santana, qui était avec Mercedes et Sam, rit.

Mercedes : Qu'est-ce que tu as Santana ?

Santana : Oh rien, c'est juste le "petit ami" de Quinn qui me fait rire. Il danse comme une patate qui est en train de cramer.

Mercedes : Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Quinn a un copain ? Tu, t'es plus avec elle ? _s'étonna-t-elle_

Santa, n'ayant plus vraiment envie de rire, baissa la tête avant de répondre.

Santana : Ben en fait non... Quinn, quinn a rompu quelques mois après que je sois partie à la fac. La distance elle disait ...

Santana avait du mal à prononcer ces paroles, la rupture étant toujours douloureuse pour elle. Bien sûr cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle n'était plus avec Quinn, mais elle l'avait tellement aimé... On met énormément de temps à oublier son premier amour.

Sam : Oh, j'suis désolé pour vous. Dis Mercedes, son copain à Quinn, il danse pas aussi bien que moi hein ? _demanda-t-il, légèrement douteux, à sa petite amie._

Mercedes : Mais non chou voyons ! C'est toi le plus sexy de la Terre, tu le sais bien ...

La soirée continua de se dérouler tranquillement. Quinn fut heureuse de revoir tous ses anciens amis comme Kurt, Blaine, Rory, Tina, Mike ... Après que chacun ait chanté une chanson pour le mariage, ce fut au tour des discours d'arriver. Quinn commença.

Quinn : Salut à tous. Je vais commencer par dire que je suis très heureuse d'être présente ce soir parmi vous. Parce que Finn et Rachel sont de très bons amis, et qu'il forme un magnifique couple ! On ne va pas se mentir, je suppose que la plupart d'entre nous sont jaloux de leur complicité, de leurs regards, de leurs sourires ... Même de leurs minis-disputes ! Alors je souhaite à ce couple de durer encore bien des années, et de nous amener d'ici quelques temps, un mini-Finn et une mini-Rachel, qui sait ?

Après ce discours-là, vint celui de Tina et Mike, puis de Kurt, Mercedes et Sam et celui de Blaine. C'est Santana qui finit.

Santana : Hey tout le monde ! Je sais que c'est un peu chiant les discours alors je vais essayer de pas être trop longue, surtout qu'après ce qu'on a entendu, vous devez avoir envie de dormir, bref ! Je souhaite juste à Finn et Rachel d'être heureux, parce qu'une fois qu'on a trouvé la bonne personne, il ne faut pas la laisser partir. Alors, affrontez les obstacles ensembles, soyez forts, et aimez-vous ! Une naine et une baleine, ça marche ! _Dit-elle en souriant._

Malgré son sourire, Santana ne se sentait pas très bien. Ce qu'elle avait dit s'appliquait à elle et à Quinn. Elle le savait. Et ça la rendait tellement triste. "Je ne peux pas l'oublier ..." réalisa-t-elle.

Rachel : Merci, merci à tous, même à toi Santa , pour vos petits discours. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'aime Finn comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, et ... _commença-t-elle, en ayant quelques sanglots dans la voix,_ et je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui est le premier plus beau jour de ma vie. Le premier car demain, quand je me réveillerai à côté de lui, dans notre appartement, ce sera le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie.

Finn : Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à part Rachel, je t'aime tellement ? Je ne sais pas, sûrement que je suis très heureux d'être marié à une diva, adorablement parfaite._ répondit-il, en dévorant sa femme des yeux._

Les invités applaudirent de tout leur coeur, et virent le couple de mariés s'embrasser longuement.

Finn : La séquence émotion, est finie, maintenant place à de la musique encore et encore !

Mercedes et Sam se précipitèrent sur la scène, laissant Santana seule. Celle-ci, reprit une coupe de champagne. La plupart des invités firent comme Sam et Mercedes, ils partirent danser sur la piste. C'est comme ça, que Santana, qui observaient les danseurs, sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Quinn, qui se servait aussi une coupe de champagne. Elle releva la tête.

Quinn : Hey, Santa ... Tu es moins énervée depuis tout à l'heure ?

Santana : Énervée ? Mais de quoi tu parles voyons ? Je m'énerve jamais, tu devrais le savoir, pétasse ! Dit-elle, en souriant.

Quinn : La Santa de 23 ans appelle ses amies "pétasse" ? Encore ? s'étonna-t-elle

Santana se rembrunit. Elle sentait l'alcool passer dans sa gorge, lui réchauffant tout le corps.

Santana : Eh, qui a dit qu'on était amie hein ? Je veux plus avoir affaire à toi moi, je veux plus, non , non ... Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

Quinn : Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Santa ? Pourquoi, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Santana : Bordel Quinnie ! Fous moi la paix, je veux pas parler avec une fille comme toi. Avec une fille qui prend du plaisir à me briser le coeur _répondit-elle, complètement dévastée par le chagrin._ J'ai pas besoin d'une pétasse comme toi, j'ai pas besoin ...

Ses jambes tremblaient, et à la grande surprise de Quinn, elle tomba par terre. Quinn essaya tant bien que mal de la relever. Elle appela Hugo, qui dansait, à la rescousse. Il arriva, pas très satisfait de voir Santana et Quinn ensemble. Il aida tout de même sa petite amie à porter Santana.

Hugo : Elle a trop bu cette folle là ?

Quinn : Elle n'est pas folle Hugo ! C'est, c'est ma meilleure amie, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Santana, à demi consciente.

Hugo : En tout cas, elle a besoin de s'installer quelque part ...

Quinn : Pas de problème, on l'emmène à l'hôtel, dans notre chambre ...

Hugo : Hey mais tu es cinglée ! Je veux pas d'elle dans mon lit hein !

Santana : Rassure-toi, je ne veux pas de toi non plus, beurk ... _murmura-t-elle, entendant malgré tout la conversation du couple._

Quinn sourit, ce qui agaça plus que tout Hugo. Une fois arrivés dans leur voiture, elle se proposa de conduire Santana à leur hôtel, pendant qu'Hugo danserait. Il accepta, ne voulant plus se retrouver avec la belle latina. Quinn conduisit, et arriva rapidement à l'hôtel. Santana, qui semblait aller mieux, sortit toute seule de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à leur chambre. Inquiète Quinn ne cessait dela regarder, ayant peur qu'elle retombe encore une fois sur le sol. Santa le remarqua.

Santana : Hey, arrête de me regarder, je sais que je suis Hot, mais ça risquerait de ne pas plaire à ton idiot d'autruche de copain.

Dès que Quinn eut ouvert la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, Santana se précipité sur le premier lit qu'elle vit, ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'endormit instantanément. Quinn remarqua que c'était dans le lit prévu pour elle et Hugo. Elle se dit qu'Hugo ne supporterait pas de dormir avec la brune, et décida que se serait elle qui dormirait à côté de Santana. Hugo prendrait le canapé.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre x) ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas le Finchel, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il yen a pas mal dans ce chapitre, mais beaucoup moins dans les prochains, c'est plus pour commencer l'histoire. **

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça me ferait plaisir :)**

Wiloo.


	2. Réveil brutal

**Hey, hey ! Voilà le chapitre 2, qui arrive déjà x) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

C'est la lumière du jour qui obligea Santana à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se rendit compte, par la même occasion, que son crâne était à deux doigts d'exploser. "Ouh putain de champagne ! ..." pensa-t-elle. Puis "Santa, t'aurais jamais du boire autant olalala". Son esprit déraillait. Elle réfléchissait et se demandait où elle se trouvait. Sûrement pas dans sa voiture, c'était bien trop confortable. Elle se trouvait donc dans un lit. Quelque part. La jambe, en travers du lit, qui venait s'appuyer contre la sienne lui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas seule ... "Quinn. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ça ?" Commençant à se rappeler des évènements de la veille, elle se sentit légèrement rougir et eut honte. Ces émotions n'étaient pas vraiment connues de Santana et ça lui faisait tout drôle de se sentir aussi mal. Mais imaginez-vous à sa place : vous vous effondrez dans les bras de votre ex, que vous revoyez pour le première fois depuis 4 ans et vous dormez dans son lit, en étant bourrée. Il y a de quoi avoir honte non ? Elle essayait de chercher un moyen de sortir discrètement de la chambre, pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de Lima lorsqu'elle entendit un adorable gémissement. Quinn se réveillait.

Quinn : Heeey, Satan ! Tu as bien dormi ? dit-elle d'une voix endormie, en baillant. Une voix d'homme répondit à Quinn.

Hugo : Quinn tu peux pas chuchoter non ? Yen a un qui est fatigué là !

Quinn : Oops, désolée Hug'.

Santana : Bon, ben j'vais vous laisser ensemble hein ... C'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais l'hippopotame du canapé me tape vraiment sur les nerfs. Et quand Santana s'énerve, c'est pas très bon ... Elle commençait à recouvrir ses esprits et avait décidé de se ressaisir. Quinn ne devait pas savoir qu'elle, la belle latina, avait honte de la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Elle se leva, fit un bref signe de la main à Quinn, mit ses chaussures, prit son sac, que Hugo avait ramené nota-t-elle, puis sortit. Une fois sur le palier, seule, elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qui c'était passé et ce, au plus vite. Seulement, au moment de descendre les escaliers afin d'aller dans la rue, Quinn sortit de sa chambre.

Quinn : Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ? _demanda-t-elle, le ton triste._

Santana : Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reste ? Pour te regarder vivre ta super - magnifique vie avec Hugo le pingouin ? Que je reste, à t'observer alors que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que tu as rompu ? Que j'ai même pas eu d'explication ? Arrête de jouer avec moi Quinn, j'ai passé l'âge ... _répondit-elle, d'un ton amer._

Quinn : San ! On était trop loin, et quand je suis loin de quelqu'un, je, je peux pas continuer ! Donc, j'ai stoppé notre relation mais c'est finit ça, c'était il y a quatre ans !  
On peut tout de même rester amies non ?

Santana : Quinn, comment veux-tu que je reste amie avec une fille que je n'arrive pas à oublier, avec une personne que ... Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait laissé échapper ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Oh et puis laisse tomber ! _reprit-elle_, J'ai plus envie de te voir.

Quinn : Santa, non s'il-te plait ... Ne fais pas ça ...

Santana : Ne fais pas mine d'être triste Quinnie. Retourne voir ce qui te sert de petit ami et profite bien de lui avant qu'il ne devienne chauve, obèse et accro aux matchs de foot.

Quinn regarda Santa partir avec un déchirement au coeur. Pour elle, ce déchirement n'était du qu'à la perte de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa meilleure amie. Même lorsqu'elles sortaient ensembles. Ce temps là était révolu. Elle rentra alors dans sa chambre, mit un "faux sourire" sur son visage et rejoignit Hugo sur le canapé.

Hugo : Hey chérie, tu sais qu'elle m'a saoulé ta pote, là Santana ... Mais heureusement, elle est partie ! On va enfin pouvoir profiter, nous deux, de cette chambre d'hôtel ...

Quinn : Arrête Hugo ! Tu sais très bien, que c'est une amie proche, alors je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça. Tu veux profiter de la chambre ? Et bien va en profiter tout seul ! _rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement sur les nerfs_. Sa remarque mit Hugo de mauvaise humeur, et il partit se doucher. Quinn quand à elle, ne cessait de se poser des questions ... Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de rompre avec San, quelques années plus tôt... "Oui, c'était la seule solution, j'étais trop loin d'elle, beaucoup trop loin ..."

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Santana venait de rentrer chez elle, à New York. Elle partageait son appartement avec Kurt et Rachel. Son cours de danse s'était bien déroulé et elle était épuisé. Quinn lui manquait atrocement, cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle avait eu son diplôme et qu'elle était partie à Yale... Santa ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde de ne pas l'avoir suivie à New York, comme elle le lui avait proposé, mais ça lui faisait tellement mal de voir Finn et Rachel qui n'avait aucun problème avec la distance. Rachel était à N.Y, à la NYADA et Finn travaillait à Lima en attendant de rejoindre sa petite amie ici. Elle décida d'allumer son ordinateur, pour voir si elle avait des mails. Elle en vit un, venant de Quinn.

_**From**: Quinnie  
_

_**To** : Satan  
_

_**Subject** : ... désolée._

_Je romps. On est beaucoup trop loin, et même si tu me manque et que je t'aime, on peut pas continuer._

_Quinnie, qui tient quand même à toi._

Santana manquait d'air, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Sans qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que se soit, elle s'allongea sur son lit et pleura. Elle ne mangea pas ce soir-là et passa sa soirée à appeler Quinn, qui ne répondait pas. Elle voulait des explications, elle en avait besoin. Mais celle-ci ne lui répondait pas.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

* * *

Santana ne voulait plus penser à tout cela. Elle y avait tellement pensé, beaucoup trop de fois. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page. Elle reçut alors un texto de Mercedes.

_Santa, tu es où ? On ne t'as pas vu partir hier soir, et avec Sam, on voudrait te revoir ! Tous les ND sont invités au Breastix ce soir, rejoins nous vers 20h ;) - **Mercedes**_

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos impressions ! **

Wiloo


	3. Au Breastix

**Coucou, voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (certaines ne sont pas encore affichées, mais je les ai reçu par mail) elles me font très plaisir ! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Santana réfléchit deux secondes puis décida qu'elle se rendrait au Breastix. Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, qu'elle arrête de penser à la belle blonde qui la tourmentait. Elle prit donc son portable, et tapa quelques mots à l'adresse de Mercedes.

_No problemo, je serai là. Commandez moi une pizza, pour ce soir. Sinon, ça va chauffer._ - **Santana**

Après avoir mangé un sandwich, et avoir traîné dans les rues l'après-midi, Santana prit le chemin en direction du restaurant italien.

Quinn, quant à elle, avait également reçu un sms de Sam, qui tout comme celui de Mercedes adressé à Santana, lui proposait d'aller au Breastix. La belle blonde ne s'était pas encore décidée, et eût la bonne idée d'en parler avec Hugo.

Quinn : Dis Hugo, ça te tente d'aller au breastix ? Y'aura tous mes amis là-bas ...

Hugo : Mouais, j'sais pas ... y' a un match de foot ce soir alors ...Tu sais c'est pour avoir la télé qu'on a payé cette chambre si chère ... _répondit-il, n'étant pas le moins du monde intéressé parce que venait de lui dire Quinn._

"San avait raison. Chauve c'est la prochaine étape pour lui."pensa la blonde. Inquiète, elle commença à inspecter les cheveux de son copain, et à les toucher. Ils lui semblaient plus fins que d'ordinaire. "Arrête Quinn, tu déraille là ..." se dit-elle.

Hugo : Euh tu fais quoi là ? Laisse-moi tranquille un peu ... _râla-t-il en repoussant la main de Quinn._

Quinn : Rooh c'est bon, je vérifiais juste que tu n'avais pas de calvitie, Santana a dit ... _Oops. Elle venait de prononcer un nom qui ne plairait pas à Hugo._

Hugo : Santana encore et toujours elle, n'est-ce pas ? Alors d'abord tu l'invite dans notre chambre d'hôtel, puis tu dors avec elle, ensuite tu l'empêche de partir, puis tu la défends. J'en ai un peu ras-le bol de celle-là ! _dit-il, sur les nerfs_. _Il prit sa respiration, pour tenter de se calmer, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment_. Ah, mais c'est pour elle que tu veux aller au Breastix ! C'est ça, j'ai compris ! Et bien tu sais quoi ? Vas-y sans moi, fais toi plaisir !_ finit-il, carrément énervé._

Quinn : Tu dis n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Je ... je... Oh et puis merde, j'y vais ! Fais toi bien chier devant ton match de foot. _répliqua-t-elle._

Elle prit rapidement un manteau, l'enfila, mit ses chaussures et prit la sortie. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors elle réalisa quelque chose. Hugo avait sûrement raison, Santana serait très certainement au Breastix. Si elle n'était pas déjà rentrée à New York. "J'espère qu'elle y sera ..." pensa-t-elle.

Santana était joyeuse, au milieu de ses amis. Elle rigolait, les taquinait ... Comme à son habitude ! Elle avait seulement été gênée, lorsque Sam lui avait demandé où elle avait passé la nuit. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait dormi dans sa voiture. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas attardé plus que ça sur la question. Alors qu'elle avait presque finit la pizza que Mercedes lui avait commandé, elle vit Quinn, resplendissante, entrer dans le restaurant. "Tiens elle est seule..." remarqua-t-elle, satisfaite que Hugo ne soit pas venu. "Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça, que je revois encore sa tête d'abruti ! " pensa-t-elle.

Quinn sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua que Santana était présente à la table des ND. Dans son esprit, c'était seulement parce qu'elles avaient été ensembles, non pas parce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle aime encore la belle brune.

Mercedes : Quinn ! On était pas sûrs que tu viendrais alors on t'as rien commandé. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Quinn sourit à Mercedes et lui fit la bise. Elle s'assit à la seule place de libre, à côté de Santana qui dévorait sa Pizza à pleine dents.

Quinn : Oh non, c'est bon j'ai pas très faim. Au pire je piquerais une part à San.

Santana : Alors là tu rêves ma vieille, si tu en veux, tu vas en commander.

Santa avait décidé qu'elle ferait comme si elle et Quinn ne s'étaient pas disputées. Et qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne voulait plus la revoir. Elle se dit que c'était seulement un moment de pause dans leur dispute, le temps d'une soirée. Pour que le glee club soit réuni comme avant. Ensuite, bien entendu, elle n'adresserait plus un mot à Quinn.

Tina : Bon, une fois que San aura fini sa pizza gigantesque, on pourrait aller chez moi, non ?_ proposa-t-elle._

Rachel : Attends Tina, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Mes papas ne sont pas là ce soir, et on a un jeu à la wii, pour faire du Karaoké. Ce serait géniale de jouer à ça non ? En tant qu'ancien glee club ! _dit-elle, tout excitée en tapant das ses mains._

Finn : Hihi, oui en plus c'est grand le salon de tes papas ! Je vote pour l'idée de Rach' !

Santana : Dis donc le mariage ça vous rend complètement cons vous deux. Mais je pense que pour une fois, Berry a pas tort. Allons chez elle !

Tina : C'est vrai que mon salon est pas immense ... Je suis partante pour aller chez Rachel ! Mike ? Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Rory ?

Tout le monde fut à peu près d'accord pour se rendre chez les Berry. Cela leur rappelait en plus, une soirée, il y a quelques années, qui avaient bouleversé le cours des choses ... C'était à cette soirée en effet, que Rachel et Finn s'étaient mis ensemble une première fois (avant de se séparer quelques jours après, mais rassurez-vous il s'étaient ensuite remis ensembles), et c'était à cette soirée que Santana avait avoué ses sentiments à Quinn. *

Alors que Quinn marchait avec ses amis, elle se remémorait cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas très bien finit pour le coup, mais ensuite tout s'était arrangée. Elle tourna sa tête et vit que Santana la regardait. Elle lui rendit son regard, et lui sourit en plus. Santana lui sourit également, et la blonde s'approcha alors de la brune.

Quinn : Alors comme ça tu ne me fais plus la tête ?

Santana : Seulement pour ce soir. Profite bien, c'est la dernière fois que tu auras le privilège de parler avec Santana Lopez.

Quinn : Dis pas ça Sany. Si je m'excuse pour ces quatre années sans nouvelles, tu me pardonnes pour toute la vie ? demanda-t-elle, en souriant, mais un peu timidement.

Santana : C'est pas comme ça que ça marche Fabray.

Quinn : Alors comment ça marche, tu peux me le dire ? Parce que quoique je fasse ou que j'essaye de faire, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais pour toi.

Santana : Non, c'est faux. C'est juste que...

Quinn : Que ? En vérité, tu n'as même pas de raisons valables de m'en vouloir.

Santana : Se faire abandonner par la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, ne plus savoir ce qu'elle devient et la retrouver dans les bras d'un autre, ce n'est pas une raison valable ?

Quinn : Mais si cette personne s'excuse mille fois, et te promet qu'elle te donnera régulièrement des nouvelles ? Là, il n'y a plus de raison valable. S'il-te-plaît Santa. On peut pas repartir de zéro ?

Santana : J'vais y réfléchir Quinn. En attendant, on devrait se bouger, les autres sont pratiquement déjà arrivés.

Santana s'en voulait. Elle avait dit "Je vais y réfléchir". Et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de pardonner à Quinn.

* * *

* : Si vous avez lu **_Open Your Heart_,** vous devez comprendre que je parle de la **_"Party Chez Berry"_** :) Sinon, je parle d'une soirée qui n'a pas eu lieu dans la série. Voilà.

**Voilà pour ce qui est du troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé :D Dans le prochain, se sera chez les Berry, à une soirée, où il risque de se passer des choses ...**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer :D**

Wiloo.


	4. Take My Breath Away

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir, et je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise. Merci beaucoup aussi à ceux qui follow cette fiction, et à ceux qui l'ont favorisée ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :p**

* * *

Santana et Quinn, entrèrent côte à côte dans la maison des Berry. Les autres, qui étaient là depuis quelques minutes, discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Certains avaient un verre de vin dans la main. Ce qui rappela à Santana, qu'elle ferait mieux, cette fois ci de ne pas s'approcher de l'alcool ... Elle ne voulait pas une fois encore, éprouver ce sentiment gênant appelé "la honte". Elle décida donc, qu'elle s'amuserait sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Elle se demandait si c'était possible.

Pendant tout ce temps de réflexion, elle était restée près de Quinn, inconsciemment. C'était naturel pour elle. Soudain, Tina prit le micro, posé sur une table, le brancha et parla dedans. Elle avait une petite annonce à faire.

Tina : Héhé ! On est ici pour faire la fête non ? Mais aussi pour faire du KARAOKEEE ! _dit-elle en hurlant_. "Elle est moins timide qu'avant, c'est sûr" se dit Santana.

Rachel : Alors qui veut commencer ? J'ai branché la wii !

Rory se proposa pour commencer. Il chanta une chanson avec Mike. Ensuite, ce fut Kurt et Blaine qui chantèrent "Just Can't Get Enough" tous les deux. Tout le monde s'amusait, rigolait, dansait comme des petits fous ! Cela faisait un moment que des personnes n'avaient pas chanter lorsque Quinn fit entendre le son de sa voix.

Quinn : Moi je veux bien faire un duo ...

"Choisis moi. Non me choisis pas, je dois pas me rapprocher de toi ce soir. Mais choisis-moi bordel, on a une alchimie nous deux ! Non, non que dis-tu Santa, Quinn écoute-moi, me choisit pas." Dans la tête de Santana, ses deux voix se chamaillait. L'une était raisonnable . Et l'autre, disait simplement ce que Santana souhaitait hardemment.

Quinn : ... Avec Sany ! Allez, Satan , s'il-te-plaît. _dit-elle avec un petite moue suppliante, mais adorablement mignonne (reconnut Santana)._

Santana ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses deux voix intérieures continuaient leur dispute, si bien qu'elle risquait de choper un affreux mal de crâne. "Finalement , l'alcool c'est pas le pire du pire. Non, le pire du pire c'est ses deux petites voix qui te font chier jusqu'à ce que tu choisisse d'écouter les conseils d'une seule ! "

Santana : Si tu veux te faire ridiculiser blondasse, c'est ton problème. Lance la musique Tina ! accepta-t-elle, réalisant deux secondes après qu'elle venait de faire ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter. "C'est juste une chanson, ça ne veux rien dire ... " pensa-t-elle. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'au contraire, si, ça voulait tout dire.

La musique commença. C'était "Take My Breath Away" . Cela rappelait tellement de choses à Quinn. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elles l'avaient chanté lors du bal de promo, leur dernière année de lycée. Elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse, tellement sereine à ce moment là. Elle prit alors son inspiration, et commença à chanter.

**Quinn: **

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean,  
Finally, lovers know no shame

**Santana:**  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion,  
As you turn around and say

**Santana & Quinn:**  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

**Quinn avec Santana:**  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones

**Santana avec Quinn:**  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to cry  
Watching in slow motion,  
As you turn to me and say (**Santana:** My love)

**Santana and Quinn:**  
Take my breath away

**Santana:**  
Through the hourglass, I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed, I called you  
And turned to hear you say

**Quinn:**  
If only for today,  
I am unafraid

**Santana & Quinn:**  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

L'ambiance était calme, apaisante. Tout le monde semblait émue par cette chanson, qui refaisaient vivre en eux de vieux souvenirs. Les plus bouleversées étaient Quinn et Santana. En cet instant, juste après avoir chanté, elles se remémorèrent tout. Tout de ce bal où elles avaient d'un commun accord décidé que ce serait Rachel qui gagnerait avec Finn. Ce bal où elle s'étaient présentées toutes deux ensembles, où elles avaient été tellement bien chacune dans les bras de l'autre. Elles se souvinrent de leurs inquiétudes, pour l'année qui allait suivre. Se reverraient-elles ? Quinn à Yale et Santana à New York ? Elles avaient peur, mais elles se sentaient fortes, parce qu'elles étaient ensembles.

Alors que le bruit commençait à revenir doucement, Quinn sentit sa joue devenir humide. Elle pleurait. Tina reprit la parole à l'aide du micro, et Sam et Mercedes commencèrent à chanter. Mais pendant ce temps, Quinn pleurait. Santana lui prit tendrement la main, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine et la prit dans ses bras. Alors, Quinn ne retint plus ses sanglots, et vers toutes les larmes qu'elle put. Elle libérait en même temps le poids de ces années où Santana lui avait manqué. Ou elle avait souffert.

Santana : Quinnie, pleure pas ... Après moi aussi je vais pleurer, se sera de ta faute pétasse !

Quinn rigola doucement. Elle respira bruyamment et leva son regard vers celui de Santana. Alors, sans que son cerveau ait demandé quoi que se soit, celle-ci se pencha vers la tête de la blonde et déposé sur ses lèvres un baiser rapide, mais remplit d'émotion.

Santana : Je .. j'suis désolée, j'aurais jamais du ... Il faut que j'y aille de toutes façons, on ... on s'appelle ?

Quinn : San, pourquoi tu pars si tôt ? C'est à cause de ... du baiser ? Je, je peux comprendre tu sais, c'est cette chanson ...

Santana : Non Quinn c'est juste que ... j'ai répétition pour un ballet important demain, je dois rentrer à New York. Et puis, on aurait pas du, non ...

Santana prit alors son sac à main, lança un regard mélancolique à Quinn et sortit de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur. Santana était partie.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Les filles ont un peu avancé, mais ... comment va réagir Santana ensuite ? Est-ce qu'elle va se bloquer et ne plus vouloir voir Quinn ? Haha, bref assez de mystères comme ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, je serai super contente de le savoir x) Si vous avez un peu de temps, ou des commentaires à faire, laissez une review ... :)**

Wiloo


	5. Quand Kurty s'en mèle

**Coucou ! Alors, je sais, voilà déjà le chapitre suivant, mais je le poste rapidement un peu pour me faire pardonner car le chapitre 4 était plutôt court. Ce chapitre est un peu plus joyeux du côté de Santana, mais Quinn, ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser ... De l'amitié Kurt/Santana à la fin :D J'espère que ça va vous plaire, Bonne lecture :D**

**Merci pour les reviews, même si certaines ne se sont pas encore affichées, j'ai pu les lire sur ma boîte mail et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)**

* * *

Santana descendit de sa voiture, prit son sac qui était sur le siège passager et prit les clés de son appartement new yorkais. Elle fit quelques pas, puis inséra la clé dans la serrure, la fit tourner, entendit un "crac" et ouvrit la porte. Elle pénétra dans le salon, posa son sac sur la table basse, enleva ses chaussures, qu'elle balança ensuite à travers la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle se sentait mal. Elle l'avait embrassé. Et ce moment avait été merveilleux. Magique même. Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais se retint. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Le fait que par sa faute Quinnie ait "trompé" son Hugo ? Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment trompé. Elle n'avait pas couché avec Quinn quand même ! Mais qui sait comment il allait réagir ... Ou alors, le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas contrôlée ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu ? Parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle verrait ça demain soir. Si elle avait le temps.

Quinn prit une décision importante. Elle la prit sur l'instant, juste après que Santana soit partie, car elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle appela Hugo.

"Hugo, viens me chercher s'il-te-plaît. Je me sens pas de rentrer à pied. J'tattend dehors, juste devant la maison des Berry." Juste après lui avoir donné les indications pour s'y rendre, elle raccrocha et soupira. Cette soirée était triste. Elle toucha sa bouche. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Santa sur les siennes. Ce contact si agréable. Si rassurant. Si ... Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer de penser à ça. Hugo venait d'arriver et klaxonait. Quinn monta dans la voiture sur le siège passager.

Hugo : Alors, c'était bien ?_ Dit-il, en tentant de se rattraper pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, juste avant qu'elle parte._

Quinn : Oui. _répondit-elle, froide_. Ton match ?

Hugo : Oh, ben en fait c'était pas ce soir, je me suis trompé de jour ..._ dit-il, quelque peu apeuré par les remontrances que Quinn allait lui faire._ Seulement, elle ne lui répondit pas de vive voix et hocha simplement la tête. "Elle ne réagit pas ? Tant mieux" se dit Hugo.

Quinn : Hugo, j'ai besoin d'être honnête avec toi. commença-t-elle.

Hugo : Hum ?

Quinn : Ce soir, San et moi, on s'est embrassées. Et, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser de notre couple, notre relation.

Hugo : Écoutes Quinnie, vous avez bu c'est ça ? Alors je peux comprendre que vous ayez pu vous embrasser ... dit-il étonnamment calme.

Quinn : J'ai un peu bu, c'est vrai _reconnut-elle_ ... mais ...

Hugo : Quinn, ça doit te paraître bizarre que je ne réagisse pas plus que ça à ton annonce, mais j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en nous et en notre couple.

Quinn : Alors pourquoi t'ai-tu énervé comme ça avant que je parte au breastix ?

Hugo : J'étais jaloux de cette fille, cette brune, qui a été ton premier amour. Mais j'ai compris, au moment même ou tu m'as dit que tu l'avais embrassé que tu m'aimais, sinon, pourquoi tu me l'aurais avoué, hein ?

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Cette soirée était définitivement gâchée. Hugo avait tellement confiance en leur couple qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La décision, celle de rompre, qu'elle avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt s'était comme annulée. Elle se dit qu'Hugo avait raison. Elle s'était sentit comme ça, seulement à cause de l'alcool. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Hugo, comment avait-elle pu en douter ? Et Santana était seulement, une vieille amie, sa meilleure amie ...

Santana se réveilla, prit son petit déjeuner et partit à la répétition de son ballet. Tout se passa bien, comme d'ordinaire, elle dansait bien. Voir même très bien. Elle n'avait pas obtenu ce rôle pour rien tout de même ! Après avoir bien bossé sur ses pointes le matin, elle mangea avec une amie, appelée Maria. Santana l'avait rencontrée depuis peu, et s'était bien entendu avec elle tout de suite. C'était une fille qui ne se vexait pas facilement, et Santa pouvait donc lui lancer toutes les piques qu'elle voulait. L'après-midi, elle se concentra encore plus que le matin, et réussit à faire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir le matin même. Elle rentra donc chez elle, vers 18H30.

Kurt : Sataan ! Bonne journée ?

Santana : Pas mal cul de poule, pas mal.

Kurt : Cul de poule ? _demanda-t-il, presque offensé._

Santana : Excuse, ça m'est venu comme ça. Sûrement ta tête d'aujourd'hui. J't'ai pas vu ce matin ? _l'interrogea-t-elle._

Kurt : Normal, j'étais encore à Lima. J'ai dormi chez les Berry. Comme la plupart des invités d'ailleurs. Seules toi et Quinn êtes parties si tôt !

Santana : Ah mais c'est parce que moi je bosse !

Kurt : Mais moi aussi ! _se défendit-il._

Santana : Je sais bien Hummel. J'te taquine tu sais bien. _répondit-elle, en riant._

Kurt : Sinon, si ça t'intéresse, une certaine Quinn Fabray a laissé un message. _annonça-t-il, avec un air mystérieux._

Santana : Envoie le téléphone Kurty !

Kurt : Kurty. De mieux en mieux. T'as pas l'impression d'avoir touché le fond là ?

Santana ne répondit pas à Kurt. Elle était bien trop occupé à écouter ce que Quinn disait dans l'appareil.

Kurt : Alors, alors ?_ demanda-t-il une fois que Santana eut reposé le téléphone sur son socle._

Santana : Alors c'est pas tes affaires.

Kurt : Au pire, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà écouté le message.

Santana : Hummel ? Est-ce que moi je suis déjà allé lire les sextos que Blaine t'envoies ? Et bien oui, mais jamais je ne te l'ai dit, pour pas que tu t'énerves ! _répliqua-t-elle._

Kurt : Des sextos ? Avec Blaine ? Alors là, nan mais pfff n'importe quoi... _nia-t-il._

Santana : Ah parce que :" Kurtinou, nos nuits de folie me manquent " c'est totalement innocent ?

Kurt : N'empêche là n'est pas le problème. On parlait de Quinn. D'ailleurs je trouve ça mignon, qu'elle dise qu'elle veut te revoir _dit-il avec un sourire._

Santana : Oui, ... mais elle dit également qu'elle ne sait pas quand, tant elle est occupé à Yale répondit-elle, la mine triste.

Kurt : Oh oh ... Sany a encore des sentiments pour Quinnie ! Hihi !

Santana : Stop les rimes et non, du tout ...

Kurt : Allez Satan ! Tu peux tout, mais tout me dire à moi !

Santana : Bon, j'admets, je, je ressens encore des choses pour elle. Mais il ne faut pas !

Kurt : Pourquoi il ne faudrait pas ?

Santana : Parce qu'elle est en couple, et que si jamais on se remettait ensemble, elle romprait au bout de quelques mois, comme auparavant ..

Kurt : Mais San, si elle te laisse un message, ça vut dire qu'elle veut reprendre contact, et ne pas te laisser tomber ! Et son Hugo, il m'a pas l'ai très finaud, donc ...

Santana : Donc ?

Kurt : Donc tout est possible !

* * *

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vous avez aimé ? Je pense que vous devez détester Hugo, qui fait douter Quinn ! Mais rien n'est fini, ne vous inquiétez pas ;) Tout peut encore arriver :D Une petite review ? Merci d'avance :)**

**PS : Est-ce que l'amitié Kurt/Santana vous a plu ? (:**

Wiloo


	6. Bye Hugo !

**Coucou chers lecteurs ^^ ;) Voici le 6ème chapitre, et nous approchons de la fin ... ! Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir vous même ce qui se trouve dans ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas ! :)**

**Encore merci pour les reviews, vous êtes trop gentils *.* ! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La discussion que Santana avait eu avec Kurt, rassura celle-ci, elle se disait, qu'après tout, elle devrait laisser une deuxième chance à Quinn. Tout le monde avait le droit à une deuxième chance. Quinn appelait régulièrement désormais. Elle tenait sa promesse. Santana en était heureuse, et discuter avec la belle blonde lui faisait presque oublier la distance. Presque, parce que souvent, Quinn devait y aller car elle avait un cours, ou une sortie, une activité.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le mariage de Finn et Rachel avait eu lieu. Deux semaines qu'elles s'étaient embrassées. Deux semaines que Quinn autant que Santana y pensaient.

En ce mercredi, Santana décida d'appeler Quinn. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu, et elle ressentait le besoin de lui parler. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce fut un homme qui lui répondit. Hugo. Encore lui.

_Conversation téléphonique_

Hugo : Allô ?

Santana : Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est Hugo le mollusque ?! _demanda-t-elle, sarcastique._

Hugo : Non, c'est simplement Hugo. Hugo le petit ami de Quinn. Hugo dont tu es jalouse. _Répliqua-t-il._

Santana : Jalouse ? Laisse-moi rire deux petites secondes. J'ai rien à t'envier Hugo. A part peut-être ta capacité à t'enfiler des paquets de chips aussi facilement. _Répondit-elle._

Hugo : Tu te croies peut-être maligne Santana. N'empêche que tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, c'est moi qui ait Quinn dans mon lit. Elle m'a tout racontée pour votre petit baiser là... Et elle m'a dit que ça ne signifiait rien pour elle. C'est bien la preuve que c'est moi qui ait tout gagné. ET toi qui n'ait rien, à part une langue de vipère.

Santana : Tu dis n'importe quoi, Quinn n'aurait jamais dit ça. Passe-la moi. Elle attendit quelques secondes, qui lui parurent interminables, puis entendit la voix de Quinn au bout du téléphone.

Quinn : Santana ? Désolée, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler hier, tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-elle gentiment._

Santana : Non je ne crois pas. T'avais pas précisé que tu étais encore avec le gorille. _Rétorqua-t-elle froidement_

Quinn : ... Mais j'ai jamais dit que je n'étais plus avec lui non plus San.

Santana : Pourtant, je pensais qu'après ... _dit-elle, hésitante._

Quinn : Sany je suis d'accord avec toi, notre baiser était de trop, mais c'est oublié maintenant ... _dit-elle doucement._

Santana : Oublié ? Pour toi, sûrement. Cours dans les bras de ton truc qui te sers de petit ami et fais toi bien écrabouiller par sa graisse ! _cria-t-elle en raccrochant vivement._

Juste après, elle balança le combiné à travers le salon. Il atterrit sur le canapé, à deux centimètre de l'endroit où était assis Kurt. Celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Kurt : Saaaan ? _cria-t-il, cherchant Santana des yeux_. Il se leva du canapé et se mit à arpenter les pièces de l'appartement pour la retrouver. Elle était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit et regardait droit devant elle.

Kurt : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Satan ?

Santana : Quinn. Hugo. Notre baiser.

Kurt : Ton baiser avec Hugo ? J'ai loupé un épisode ? _demanda-t-il effaré._

Santana : Kurt t'es trop con. J'parle de ... mon baiser avec Quinn. Les filles hétéros doivent déjà être dégoutée à l'idée d'embrasser Hugo, alors une lesbienne ...

Kurt : Ah ... Désolée ce matin, j'ai pas branché mes neurones. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si terrible ?

Santana lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir et Kurt lui prit la main. Il lui fit une accolade maladroite et un bisou sur la joue. Il espérait que ça la réconforterait un peu. Santana s'essuya la joue et fit une grimace. " Réconfortation : 1 - 0 pour l'accolade. Je crois qu'elle a plus apprécié. Le bisou était de trop ?" pensa-t-il.

Santana : Tu baves. Plus jamais de bisou à tata Santana okay ?

Kurt lui sourit gentiment et affirma ensuite que tout s'arrangerait. Il en était convaincu. Il sortit de la pièce, et alla dans la cuisine, pour faire à manger. Il s'inquiétait pour sa Santa.

Quinn était dépitée. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Santana. Et Hugo semblait si heureux de leur dispute. De plus, elle se sentait terriblement mal d'avoir menti à Santa. C'était faux. Elle n'avais pas oublié ce baiser. Elle n'avait pas oublier l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti en cet instant. Elle se souvenait du désir qu'elle avait eu. Elle voulait qu'il dure plus longtemps, leur baiser. Elle se rappelait toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti dans son coeur. Dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu'elle rompe avec Hugo. Parce qu'aucune fois où elle l'avait embrassé elle n'avait voulu qu'il continue. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ses frissons habituels qu'elle avait quand elle embrassait Santana,ces frissons qui traversaient tout son corps pour venir se déposer sur ses lèvres. "Parce qu'il y a toujours eu elle. Seulement elle." réalisa-t-elle.

Quinn : Hugo j'aimerai que tu partes de mon appartement. _dit-elle, très calme._

Hugo : Hein ? Concours de phrases absurdes chérie ? _demanda-t-il, plus que surpris._

Quinn : Ne m'appelle plus jamais chérie. Plus jamais tu m'entends ? _rétorqua-t-elle_. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver avec lui. Il ne le méritait pas.

Hugo : Tu pètes un boulon ou quoi ? _Hurla-t-il_.

Quinn : Je romps Hugo. Et j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps. Alors vas faire tes valises et pars. Loin. Je suis désolée ...

Hugo : Attends Quinn, tu, tu peux pas faire ça comme ça ! Tu, tu m'aimes ! _affirma-t-il, sûr de lui._

Quinn : Non, Hugo. C'est bien ça le problème. C'est que je ne t'aime pas _toi_.

Hugo regarda Quinn déçu. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille. Il prit ses vêtements, les fourra dans la valise qu'il avait amené lorsqu'il s'était installé ici, passa la porte et la claqua violemment. Quinn se sentit incroyablement sereine. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

Alors que Kurt débarrassait la table, il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir. "Qui est le fou qui sonne ? " se demanda-t-il. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Quinn.

Kurt : Quinn ? _demanda-t-il, interloqué._

Quinn : Salut Kurt, San est bien là ? Parce qu'il faut que je lui parle. C'est important.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain. Il se tourna et appela la brune.

Kurt : Santanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !

Des pas se firent entendre. La belle brune apparut devant Quinn et Kurt ...

* * *

**Alors ? Votre avis, vos impressions ? Quinn s'est enfin rendu compte de ses sentiments (ce n'est pas trop tôt !) x) N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé :D**

**Par contre, je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je posterai la suite, car je pars en vacances, mais je vais tout de même essayer de continuer à écrire. Désolée :$ ! **

Wiloo


	7. Little Things

**Coucou, désolée, je suis un peu plus en retard que d'habitude, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :s ! En tout cas, bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre est joyeux :D **

**Merci encore pour les reviews, je ne me lasse pas de les lire, et je suis heureuse que de nouveaux lecteurs ait rejoint cette fic x) Continuez comme ça, ça me motive et c'est super gentil :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Santana regardait Quinn interloquée. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle n'était même pas énervée de la voir se pointer après leur dispute, elle était bien trop surprise pour ressentir quoi que se soit. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose de redoutable ...

Santana : Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Quinn : En fait, je doit te dire quelque chose. C'est important San, alors laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout ... _commença-t-elle. Mais elle se fit vite interrompre. _

Santana : Non, ne me dis pas que tu vas épouser l'autre hippopotame ? _demanda-t-elle tout en ayant une vision d'horreur en tête._

Kurt, sentit que c'était le moment de s'éclipser et de les laisser s'expliquer. Il se faufila dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.

Quinn et Santana qui étaient encore dans l'entrée continuèrent leur discussion.

Quinn : Par Hippopotame, je suppose que tu entends Hugo et ... NON ! Tu es sérieuse, tu croyais vraiment que j'avais le projet d'épouser ... Hugo ? _Dit-elle, en ouvrant grand ses yeux._ N'importe quoi, tu dis souvent des conneries San, mais là, c'est quand même la meilleure de l'année !

Santana : Alors c'est pas vrai ? _dit-elle doucement, avec un regard soulagé._

Quinn : Bien sûr que non ! Et puis si c'était vrai, je t'aurai envoyé une lettre, je ne me serai pas déplacée ... _dit-elle en souriant._

Santana : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, à New York, sans ton mollusque accroché à tes baskets ? dit-elle, en essayant d'avoir un ton détaché. Elle sentait qu'un truc était bizarre. Elle avait toujours un peu peur, mais elle se disait pour se rassurer, que si elle n'épousait pas Hugo, alors ça ne pouvais pas être si grave.

Quinn : Premièrement, Hugo et moi, c'est terminé.

Santana : Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi ... _dit-elle, le regard baissé. _"Mais pas autant que moi ..." pensa-t-elle à l'instant même où elle prononça ces mots.

Quinn : J'ai rompu parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre est juste devant moi. _dit-elle en murmurant_. San, c'est pour toi, pour nous que j'ai rompu. J'ai menti, je me souviens très bien, peut-être même trop bien de notre baiser Sany. Je ne pourrai jamais, non jamais l'oublier ... _avoua-t-elle_.

Santana ne parlait plu. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds. Elle posa sa main dessus, pour tenter de le calmer, mais ça ne marcha pas. Ce que Quinn lui disait était bien trop beau et bien trop vrai pour calmer un cœur amoureux. "Elle va le tuer celui-là, si elle continue à dire des choses aussi belles ..." pensa- t-elle. Soudain, à la grande surprise de Santana, Quinn commença alors à chanter.

Quinn :

_ Your hand fits in mine _  
_ like it's made just for me_  
_ But bear this in mind_  
_ it was meant to be_

_Sa voix était magnifique. Elle était à la fois légèrement grave, et douce. Santana ferma les yeux, pour mieux entendre Quinn._

_And I'm joining up the dots_  
_ with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_ and it all makes sense to me_  
_ I know you've never loved_  
_ the crinkles by your eyes_  
_ when you smile, you've never loved_  
_ your stomach or your thighs_  
_ the dimples in your back_  
_ at the bottom of your spine_  
_ But I'll love them end lessly_

_Santana connaissait cette chanson, mais elle préférait tellement la version de Quinn. Pour elle._

_ I won't let these little things __slip out of my mouth_  
_ but if I do It's you (oh, It's you)_  
_ They add up to, I'm in love with you_  
_ And all these little things_

_ You can't go to bed_  
_ Without a cup of tea_  
_ And maybe that's the reason_  
_ that you talk in your sleep_  
_ And all those conversations_  
_ are the secrets that I keep_  
_ Though it makes no sense to me_

_ I know you've never loved _  
_ the sound of your voice on tape _  
_ You never want to know how much you weigh_  
_ You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_ But_ _you're perfect to me..._

_San sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle pleurait. Encore une fois à cause de Quinn. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était tellement plus positif. Elle pleurait d'amour, exactement_

_I won't let these little things_  
_ slip out of my mouth_  
_ but if it's true It's you, It's you_  
_ They add up to, I'm in love with you_  
_ And all these little things_

_ You'll never love yourself_  
_ half as much as I love you_  
_ You'll never treat yourself_  
_ right darlin' but I want you to_  
_ If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_ Maybe you'll love yourself_  
_ like I love you, oh_

_ I've just let these little things_  
_ slip out of my mouth_  
_ because It's you, oh It's you, It's you_  
_ They add up to and I'm in love with you_  
_ And all these little things_

Santana leva ses yeux à nouveau vers Quinn. La belle blonde avait des larmes, qui coulaient sur ses joues également. Elles se regardèrent profondemment quelques minutes. Santana ne pourrait jamais se lasser des yeux verts de Quinn, magnifiques. Santana leva alors sa main, et entreprit d'essuyer les joues de Quinn. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, ça lui faisait mal au coeur, même si elle savait que le blonde pleurait d'amour, tout comme elle.

Santana : Quinn, je t'aime tellement ... _souffla-t-elle, se rapprochant davantage de la blonde._

Quinn : Je t'aime encore plus Sany ..._ murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de Santana. _Elle se rapprocha alors encore de le brune, au point de sentir son souffle dans son cou. Santana grognait. Elle voulait plus que sentir Quinn au creux de son cou. La blonde sourit. Elle aimait faire râler et patienter Santana. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se décida enfin à déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. La brune intensifia leur baiser, en mettant sa main dans les cheveux de celle qu'elle pourrait désormais appeler sa "petite amie".

C'est à ce moment que Kurt décida qu'il avait manqué assez de choses, pour se permettre de revenir dans l'entrée. Les filles interrompirent donc leur tendre baiser sous les applaudissements de Kurt, qui semblait ravi.

Kurt : Vous revoilà ensembles mes belles ! Si vous saviez comme je suis content ! Il faut que je prévienne Rachel tout de suite. _Dit-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil._

Santana : Kurt, on ne te changera jamais toi ! Et pourtant, tu sais combien de fois j'ai essayé de te rendre moins romantique à la noix.

Kurt : Ahah, je sais bien ! Je peux vous prendre en photo toutes les deux ? Si je lui envoie pas une photo, Rachel me croira pas ! Dit-il en faisant une moue qu'il pensait convaincante.

Quinn : Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi. dit-elle en prenant la pause. San, fais moi un bisou ! Beaucoup plus crédible, pour Rachel ...

Santana : Arrêtes d'en profiter toi ! Tu veux juste un bisou ... dit-elle en riant.

Kurt appuya sur l'appareil. La photo était parfaite. Il l'avait prise un peu trop tôt pour avoir le bisou, mais les deux jeunes filles riaient aux éclats. Elle avaient l'air heureuses.

Santana : Quinn ? Tu restes dormir ? demanda-t-elle.

Quinn : hum ... Oui, bien sûr ! Si tu as de la place pour moi ...

Santana : Ne t'inquiète pas, mon lit est largement assez grand pour deux ...

Quinn : Tant mieux alors, j'aurai détesté dormir loin de toi ... _dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui fit complètement craquer Santana_. Celle-ci prit la main de Quinn, et la guida dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos impressions, vos sentiments ? Bien, ou pourri ? J'adore les reviens, alors n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir :D **

**Sinon, bonne nouvelle non ?**

**La photo en question, est l'image qui s'affiche à côté de l'histoire x) (Je les trouves trop belles dessus ^^) **

**Si certain(e)s sont directioner, ou aiment bien les 1D, vous avez sûrement reconnu "Little Things" J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, et je l'imagine bien chantée par Dianna :D **

Wiloo


	8. Tout va bien

**Coucou à tous. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais l'annonce de la mort de Cory, qui était mon idole, m'a complétement bouleversée. Je n'avais pas la tête à écrire, et je vous remercie de le comprendre. Je souhaiterais que ce chapitre soit un hommage à lui. Cory était une personne fabuleuse. J'ai du mal à croire que le monde tourne sans lui, ça me fait bizarre, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, et c'était un de mes rêves, mais malheureusement, il ne se réalisera jamais. Rest In Peace Cory. We Love You. **

** Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quinn entra dans la chambre de Santana. Chambre est un bien grand mot, car celle-ci était vraiment petite. Et qui plus est, pas très bien rangée ... "Santana est toujours aussi bordélique." se dit-elle, en souriant. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit à quel point le tas d'affaire entassé sur le lit de la brune, était énorme.

Santana : Pourquoi tu rigole blondasse ? dit-elle en lançant un regard amoureux à Quinn.

Quinn : Oh, je ne sais pas si je rigole à cause du tas sur ton lit ou à cause des chaussettes qui trainent par terre.

Santana : Oh ça, en fait c'est Kurt qui a fait la lessive hier... Il ne supporte pas que je la fasse jamais, alors quand les vêtements sont secs, ils les balancent dans ma chambre, _dit-elle en montrant les chaussettes du doigts_, ou encore sur mon lit _compléta-t-elle en désignant l'amas d'habits présent sur le lit_.. C'est beaucoup plus rapide comme méthode !

Quinn : Oh, je vois effectivement. dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais comment je vais pourvoir dormir au milieu de toutes ces affaires moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Santana la poussa sur le lit, sauvagement. Elle entreprit alors de l'embrasser dans le cou. Quinn lâcha un petit cri. Ce qui incita Santana à continuer ses baisers. Ceux-ci se firent plus profonds, plus intense, et à la grande surprise de la brune, Quinn la repoussa.

Quinn : Désolée Sany, mais j'aimerai qu'on y aille plus doucement, je veux qu'on reprenne tout du début, tu vois ...

Santana : Ouais, je comprends ... mais bon ! grogna-t-elle

Quinn : Allez, Santana ... dormir à côté de toi, me suffit pour le moment, tu sais ... souffla -t-elle

Santana : Bon, ben aide -moi à virer tous ses vêtements alors !

Quinn se releva du lit, et commença à ramasser des affaires, aidée par Santana. Rien que le fait de faire une chose tout bête, avec celle qu'elle aimait la faisait sourire. Santana était un peu grognon, ce qui augmenta d'avantage le sourire de Quinn.

Santana : Allez Blondasse, fais quelque chose ! Et arrêtes de sourire !

Quinn : Rooh, c'est bon, j'arrive San. répondit-celle -ci.

C'est le soleil qui réveilla les deux jeunes filles. Elles avaient dormi l'une contre l'autre, tendrement. Santana bailla, et regarda Quinn. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule, les yeux grands ouverts, en contemplation de celle qu'elle aimait. Mais c'était comme ça. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Quinn : San ... Il faudrait que je parte ...

Santana : Hein, quoi, où ça ? Tu m'abandonnes ? demanda-t-elle, déçue.

Quinn : Non, non je dois juste rentrer à Yale ... chez moi Sany ... C'est ma dernière année, et je finis dans deux semaines, alors, il faudrait mieux pas que je sèche ... expliqua-t-elle.

Santana : Ouais, je comprend Quinnie... Mais deux semaines sans toi, ça va être dur, tu sais ... fit-elle, avec une petite moue déprimée.

Quinn : Pour moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer ... souffla-t-elle.

Santana : Et ensuite, tu dormiras ici, dans ce lit majestueux, tous les jours ?

Quinn : Hum, il faut y réfléchir ... dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

Elle se leva ensuite, se pencha par terre pour ramasser les affaires qu'elle avait laissé, et s'habilla devant Santana.

Quinn : Hey, ferme tes yeux, la brune ! dit-elle en riant.

Santana : Alors, là, non, compte pas sur moi !

Quinn finit d'enfiler ses habits, et prit ses clés de voiture. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle y aille. Elle fit une bisou langoureux, qui dura environ trois minutes cinquante à Santana, la bise à Kurt, et prit la porte.

Dans sa voiture, Quinn pensait à la proposition de Santana. Elle accepterait. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait vivre avec elle, et elle trouverait bien un travail à New York.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini, je suis désolée, que ce chapitre soit vraiment court, je vais essayer de faire plus long pour le prochain, mais pour l'instant, je suis difficilement capable d'écrire plus. Merci de laisser une review.**

Wiloo


	9. Quand Hugo fait des siennes

**Coucou, me voilà déjà avec un autre chapitre, car le précédent était courte et que j'ai si ça se se dit, eu une "vague d'inspiration". Voilà. Bonne lecture. **

**PS : Rest In Peace Cory.**

* * *

Quinn gara sa voiture devant le campus de la fac de Yale. Elle devait faire encore trois cent mètres à pied pour rejoindre sa chambre universitaire. C'était en fait une sorte de "mini-appartement". Elle était devant la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle remarqua une ombre à la fenêtre. Quelqu'un était chez elle. Et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait ses clés ...

Santana s'appr^^était à partir à sa dernière répétition de danse, avant la première du ballet lorsque son portable sonna. Elle chantonna doucement en entendant sa nouvelle sonnerie : Little Things (Allez savoir pourquoi !) C'était Quinn qui appelait. Santana répondit instantanément.

Conversation téléphonique

Santana : Allô Quinn ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète que l'appel de le blonde soit urgent.

Quinn : Allô San, je crois que Hugo est chez moi, et je sais pas quoi faire ... dit-elle, catastrophée.

Santana : Quoi ? Cet abruti ? Il a osé se ramener ? Tu veux que je vienne ? dit-elle, énervée.

Quinn : Oui, je vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, il est le seul à avoir les clés .. Je suis bête j'ai pas pensé à les lui reprendre ! Non, c'est bon, ne viens pas, je vais rentrer et lui dire de dégager et tout ira bien okay ? Dit-elle essayant de convaincre Santana, autant qu'elle-même.

Santana : Tu es sûre Quinnie ? J'ai pas l'impression que tu sois rassurée, et tu sais, ma voiture avance vite ...

Quinn : Non, c'est juste que ... il n'a pas très bien accepté la rupture tu vois ...

Santana : Raah, il a pas intérêt à te dire quoi que se soit !

Quinn : T'inquiètes Sany, je panique sûrement pour rien ... Il vient chercher des affaires, c'est tout je pense.

Santana : Bon, okay, mais s'il y a quoi que se soit, tu m'appelles, que je vienne lui dégommer la face à la tronçonneuse !

Quinn : Oui Sany ... Tu as une tronçonneuse toi ? dit-elle en riant doucement.

Santana : T'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'en trouverais bien une ...

Quinn : Et satan ?

Santana : Hum ?

Quinn : Je t'aime.

Santana : Moi plus que toi, dit-elle en raccrochant l'appareil qui lui servait de portable.

Santana enfila rapidement une veste et partit. Elle s'inquiétait encore pour Quinn, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre, d'arriver en retard à la répétition générale.

Quinn, quant à elle, poussa la porte de son "mini-appartement" Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Hugo dans son salon. Non, ce qui la surprit, c'est qu'il était avachi sur le canapé, devant la télé, un verre à la main.

Quinn : Hugo ? Tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

Hugo : Hey chérie !

Quinn : Tu fous quoi ici ? Dit-elle, le plus froidement possible.

Hugo : Oh, du calme Darling ..

Quinn : Je ne suis ni "chérie" ni "Darling" dit elle avec dégout. Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi, si j'ai rompu, c'est pour ne plus jamais te revoir !

Hugo : Ecoutes Quinn, j'ai un marché à te proposer ...

Quinn : J'ai pas été claire Hugo ? DE-GA-GE ! Fous le camps ! Parce qu'on est plus ensemble, et qu'on ne le sera jamais plus !

Hugo : Très bien, alors rembourse moi, tout ce que j'ai payé ces six derniers mois, comme la nourriture, le chauffage etc ... Et là je pourrai partir !

Quinn : Quoi ? Mais !

Hugo : Eh oui, alors je ne partira pas sans avoir été remboursé.

Quinn : Hugo, je ne trouverai jamais l'argent en quelques jours ! Il me faudra des mois !

Hugo : Dans ce cas, on restera encore de longs mois ensemble, dit-il avec un sourire.

Quinn ne répondit pas. Ce chantage ne marcherait pas.

Quinn : Hugo, tu es complètement malade. Jamais je ne te rembourserai, et maintenant, je te prie de partir de chez moi. Tout de suite !

Hugo : Dans ce cas ... dit-il en tentant d'attraper le bras de la belle blonde. Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide. Elle passa la porte et courut du plus vite qu'elle put. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre d'une amie, Melissa. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant le porte, elle l'ouvrit brusquement tout en reprenant sa respiration.

Melissa : Quinn ? Tu as couru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Quinn : C'est une longue histoire ... Je peux utiliser ton portable, je dois appeler Santa et le mien a plus de batterie ...

Melissa : Je veux bien Quinnie, mais explique-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe.

Quinn : Hugo est un psychopathe. Sérieusement. Il veut que je le rembourse, et j'ai refusé, et j'ai eu peur qu'il me tue ou un truc comme ça.

Melissa : Mais pourquoi il veut de l'argent ?

Quinn : Soi-disant pour rembourser les 6 mois où il a payé la nourriture et tout ça ...

Melissa : Ecoutes Quinn, appelle Santana et ensuite j'irai parler à Hugo okay ? Il est peut-être juste en train de te faire une blague.

Quinn prit le portable que lui tendait son amie et composa le numéro de sa petite amie. "Oh merde" se dit-elle au même instant. C'était aujourd'hui que celle-ci avait sa répétition importante. Malgré tout, la voix de Santana répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

Quinn : Sany, c'est Hugo, il ... bref, tu peux venir s'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin de toi ...

Santana : Quinn qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi .

Quinn : Hugo, hugo veut de l'argent, et je sais pas quoi faire ! Tu peux te libérer ?

Santana : Non. Mais je vais le faire parce que cette sale face de rat te menace.

Quinn : Je veux pas que tu abandonne ta répèt' pour moi tu sais ...

Santana : De toutes façons je connais la chorégraphie sur le bout des doigts. Et si la vieille bique râle, elle n'a qu'à aller se faire voir, je dois retrouver ma petite amie. A tout de suite Quinnie ...

Quinn : Oui, à tout de suite ... dit-elle en raccrochant. Elle soupira. Hugo n'allait vraiment pas bien.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini ? Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une review ? :)**

Wiloo


	10. L'arrivée de Santana

**Coucou, voilà le dixième chapitre :D J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas, pour une review ...**

* * *

Santana était en train de monter dans sa voiture, lorsqu'elle fut interpellée, par la metteuse en scène du ballet ... " Oh non, pas celle-là, pitié ... Madame Smith, mêles toi de ton équipe de danseurs merdiques, retourne les voir, ne me coure pas après, dégaaage" Ses pensées furent interrompues, par madame Smith, justement.

Mme Smith : Mademoiselle Lopez ! Que faites-vous ? Vous avez une répétition générale, tout de suite. Et étant donnée que votre rôle est très important dans le ballet, je vous prie de revenir. Immédiatement. Ses yeux foudroyaient Santana du regard. Mais elle ne faisait pas peur à la jeune brune. Elle en avait vu d'autres, et elle ne comptait sûrement pas retourner dans la salle. Quinn avait besoin d'elle.

Santana : Madame Smith, je vous prie de me laissez partir. Maintenant. Ma petite amie est à deux doigts de se faire enlever par un vieux fous, et vous voulez me retenir ici ? Excusez-moi, mais j'ai la chance, moi, d'être avec quelqu'un, alors ne soyez pas jalouse, et dégagez du chemin. "Bon, j'ai un peu exagéré pour l'histoire du vieux fou et de l'enlèvement ... Mais qui sait, si ça se trouve Quinnie se fait enlever à l'instant même !" pensa-t-elle.

Mme Smith : Si vous partez, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre rôle. Et à tous les autres que vous auriez pu avoir. ON NE LÂCHE PAS SES COEQUIPIERS COMME CA ! hurla-t-elle.

Santana n'avait rien écouté. Quoi que pourrait dire cette "vieille bique" elle n'abandonnerait pas sa Quinnie. Elle tourna la clé de contact et démarra. Son pied s'appuya sur l'accélérateur, et elle tourna le volant, pour éviter d'écraser la Smith. Elle ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, mais elle n'en était tout de même pas au point de la tuer. Elle allait à Yale.

Quinn se rongeait les ongles. Elle ne le faisait jamais, habituellement. Mais la situation n'était pas vraiment habituelle. Elle stressait. Elle avait peur. Elle s'inquiétait. Bref, elle était dans tous ses états. Assise sur un joli fauteuil, près de Melissa. Elle essayait de paraître décontractée. Elle ne connaissait pas si bien Melissa, et elle ne voulait pas l'apeurer. Surtout que celle-ci s'était mis en tête que Hugo lui faisait une farce. Malgré tous ses efforts, Quinn ne parvint pas à tromper Melissa.

Melissa : Quinn ? Il faut que tu te détendes, Hugo est pas méchant. Tu as sûrement mal compris ce qu'il t'as dit. _dit-elle, se croyant rassurante_. Au contraire, cela ne rassura pas le moins du monde la blonde. Celle-ci stressa encore plus. "Si ça se trouve, elle est dans le coup elle aussi. C'est vrai qu'elle a souvent besoin d'argent. Et elle s'entend si bien avec Hugo." se dit-elle. Elle tenta de se ressaisir. "Non, non. N'importe-quoi. C'est juste que c'est difficile de soupçonner Hugo, il a l'air gentil comme ça ..."

C'est en pensant à l'apparence qu'Hugo pouvait donner de lui même, qu'elle se rappela sa première rencontre avec lui. C'était environ deux ans et demi après qu'elle soit arrivée à Yale. Elle sortait d'un cours, et s'était fait bousculée dans le couloir. Le jeune homme qui l'avait heurté était Hugo. Il l'avait aidé à ramasser ses cahiers, tout en s'excusant de la collision. Elle l'avait trouvé gentil. Elle avait donc dit oui pour le café. Très vite, elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'il la regardait amoureusement. Elle remarquait vite ses choses là ! Alors elle dit oui, pour le restaurant. Pour le cinéma. C'était en fait, un peu pour oublier Santana qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Ensuite, tout était allé très vite. L'emménagement, les petits-déjeuners ensembles. Et le mariage de Finn et Rachel. Où elle avait revue sa Santa. Où elle avait ressenti ce battement de cœur, si spécial, qu'elle ne ressentait jamais avec Hugo. Qu'elle attendait avec Hugo ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait cru l'aimer. Elle lui avait accordée sa confiance, pour ce qui était de "gérer leur argent à eux deux". Elle le regrettait tellement.

Les pensées embrouillées, Quinn entendit le déclic de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Une voix se fit entendre. Celle de Santana. Elle se leva, et courut dans ses bras.

Santana : Quinn, si tu pouvais éviter de me couper la respiration, se serait cool chérie ... _dit-elle, respirant difficilement, étant bloquée par l'étreinte de la blonde._

Quinn : Désolée Satan, mais je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ... _souffla-t-elle_

Santana : Quinn, par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà appelé les flics pour Hugo. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais je veux d'abord régler cette histoire à la Lopez.

Quinn : Non, je suis juste venue ici, chez Melissa, Hugo doit être chez moi, et il m'a fait peur ... _dit-elle, encore sous le choc._

Santana : D'accord; tout va bien Quinnie. Je suis là maintenant. Pour-pourquoi il t'as demandé de l'argent ? _demanda-t-elle._

Quinn : Des histoires qu'il aurait payé le chauffage et la nourriture, les derniers mois et que je dois le rembourser ou alors il restera chez moi. Santa, je crois que c'est vrai, il a vraiment payé tout ça, je sais pas comment le rembourser moi ... _dit-elle, les yeux au bord des larmes._

Santana : Quinn, tu vas me dire où est ta chambre d'étudiante. Parce que Satan est sur le point de réduire ce phoque à de la bouillie de crocodile.

Quinn : Très bien Sany, je vais t'y emmener ... Mais j'appelle Melissa. Je veux qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux que je dis vrai. MELISSAAAAAA ? _reprit-elle, criant à l'adresse du reste de l'appartement._

Une voix lui répondit. Melissa les accompagnait. Quinn prit la main de sa petite amie et la serra fort. Sentir les jolis doigts fins de la brune la rassurait. Elle se sentait en sécurité de cette façon. Elle savait que Santana allait régler toute cette histoire au clair, elle avait confiance en elle. Les trois jeunes filles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre d'étudiante de Quinn. C'est Santana qui poussa la porte la première. Elle était déterminée, et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

La première chose qu'elle vit en pénétrant dans le pièce, fut un bouteille de bière, jetée devant la porte d'entrée. Elle avança davantage dans la pièce et trouva Hugo sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir ici.

Santana : Toi. Toi le connard de première tu vas te lever de ce canapé. Tout de suite. T'es pas chez toi ici ! dit-elle, tentant de rester calme.

Hugo : Santana ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Que fais-tu ici ?dit-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Santana : Ecoutes moi bien le crabe, je suis pas venue pour plaisanter avec toi. Non, tu vois, rien que le fait de te voir me répugne et m'incite à courir dans les chiottes, sauf que je ne sais pas où ils sont. Alors, avant que je ne vomisse mon sandwich sur ta figure dégoulinante de sueur, dégage. Et ne reviens plus jamais.

Hugo parut quelque peu déconcerté. Les remarques de Santana, lui allait droit au cœur. Comme une flèche très bien lancée, ça l'attaignait au plus profond de lui. Santana savait ce qu'elle devait dire.

Hugo : Qu-quinn me doit de l'argent ! Tout ce que j'ai payé, elle me le doit ! J'ai des preuves, des factures, je peux contacter la police même ... dit-il, tentant de se ressaisir.

Santana : Si tu as payé tout ça, c'est que tu étais d'accord non ? Donc, elle ne te doit rien du tout. Est-ce que tu comptes la payer pour toutes ces nuits qu'elle a supporté à tes côtés ? Tous ces repas qu'elle a du préparer en masse pour toi, vu ton poids ! NON ! ALORS BARRE-TOI D'ICI AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE ! TA GUEULE DE MOLLUSQUE ME DONNE ENVIE DE FLANQUER MON POING DANS TA FACE !

Hugo : Calme toi ... on peut au moins discuter ...

Santana : Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas le moitié des mots que je prononce. Avec quelqu'un qui a pour toute défense" je vais appeler la police" C'est toi qui est en tort la baleine ! Alors appelle-la, la police, ils vont être ravis d'apprendre ton petit chantage. Tellement ravis, qu'ils t'offriront même un séjour gratuit dans une cellule !

Hugo : Il n'y a aucune preuve de mon chantage...

Santana : Si il y a la plus belle preuve au monde : Quinn . Et l'autre, là, Melissa. Donc, sale morveux, prends tes affaires qui puent la bière, embarque ce qui te restes, et fous-nous la paix.

Hugo regarda longuement Santana. La brune lui rendit son regard, le rendant plus effrayant. Il prit alors ses bières, ses chaussures, et son gilet et passa la porte. Il la claqua. Il était parti.

Quinn sauta dans les bras de Santana et lui souffla dans l'oreille, de dormir ici cette nuit. La belle brune accepta.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions ? Déçu(e)(s) ou pas ? Bien, ou boof ? Merci de laisser une review, j'adore les reviews :D**

Wiloo


	11. Un peu de tranquillité

**Voici le 11ème chapitre. Déjà ?! Je ne vois pas le temps passer x) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;) Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Santana était allongée dans le lit de Quinn, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées, et leurs doigts liés. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'Hugo avait pris la fuite. Quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti, Melissa, gênée, avait prétexté une excuse pour retourner chez elle. La brune, guidée par le blonde, était alors allé dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elle s'était mises sur le lit, et avait commencé à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. En oubliant ce qui venait de se passer.

Quinn : Dis San ... _commença-t-elle, tout en jouant avec les doigts de la latina._

Santana : Hum ?

Quinn : Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as proposé ... de venir habiter à New York ... Avec toi ... Et bien j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit... _dit-elle, en prenant le temps de savourer chacun de ses mots_. Je veux. Je veux venir vivre avec toi Sany. On a perdu assez d'années comme ça, par ma faute, et dans deux semaines, j'aurai fini Yale, et je serai prête, plus que prête à te rejoindre à New York. _annonça-t-elle, avec une grand sourire aux lèvre_s.

Santana : Non, tu es sérieuse Quinnie ? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! cria-t-elle, excitée comme une puce. Désolée, de cette réaction, on dirait Kurt là, mais bon ... dit-elle, tout en serrant le plus fort possible Quinn dans ses bras.

Quinn : Par contre, il faudra sûrement que tu ranges ta chambre ... _dit-elle en riant, heureuse que sa petite amie soit si contente._

Santana : Alors là, n'y compte pas ! Le bazar et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour, il va falloir t'y faire .. _répliqua-t-elle._

Quinn : Quoi ? Une histoire plus sérieuse que la notre ? _demanda-t-elle, d'un air offusqué._

Santana : Ne pleure pas blondasse. Quand tu sympathiseras avec mes habits qui trainent, toi aussi tu les aimeras de plus en plus ...

Quinn : Alors ça, j'en sais rien ...

Santana : Comment ça ? Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que mes vêtements ne méritent pas ton amour ? _demanda-t-elle, faussement vexée._

Leur discussion continua ainsi. Elles rigolaient, discutaient, s'embrassaient ... Souvent d'ailleurs. Leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus passionnés. C'est comme si un fil les reliait, et elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de garder leurs lèvres loin les unes des autres. Au bout d'un moment, Quinn se détacha doucement d'un de leur nombreux baiser, et se releva du lit.

Santana : Tu vas où Quinnie ? _râla-t-elle._

Quinn : Tu n'as pas faim ? Parce que j'allais nous préparer un petit quelque chose à manger ... _dit-elle, malicieusement._

Santana : Hum, si j'ai faim, très faim même ... Mais comme je veux aussi profiter de toi le plus longtemps possible avant de rentrer à New York, tu ne veux pas commander une pizza ? _demanda-t-elle, en faisant un petite moue enfantine._

Quinn : Bon, d'accord Sany ... C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! _dit-elle, en souriant._

Elle prit son téléphone (il avait eu largement le temps de se recharger) et composa le numéro du pizza-yolo le plus proche. Elle commanda une quatre-fromage, elle savait que c'était la préférée de Santana. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de commander tout ce qu'elle devait commander, elle se rassit sur le lit. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Santana remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était songeuse.

Santana : Tu penses à ce con hein ?

Quinn : Oui ... Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur San. Peur qu'il revienne.

Santana : Ecoutes Quinn, je pense pas qu'il soit dangereux dans le fond. Il aime juste faire le malin, se sentir fort et tout ça ... Il faut pas que tu t'inquiète. Et si t'as vraiment peur, tu connais mon numéro ...

Quinn : Je sais Satan, mais tu vois, s'il revient pendant la nuit et qu'il veut me faire du mal ou je sais pas quoi ... Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a les clés !

Santana : Alors là, justement non. Ses clés, je me suis permis de les lui prendre. Son vieux sac à dos pourri était ouvert, alors je les ai chopées en douce.

Quinn : Santa, tu sais que tu m'impressionnes. T'aurai pas fait espionne dans une autre vie toi ?

Santana : Mais qui te dis que je ne le suis pas actuellement ?

Quinn : Parce que je ne connais aucune espionne qui ne danse aussi bien que toi ... d'ailleurs ton ballet ?

Santana grimaça en entendant la fin de la phrase de sa chérie. Elle n'avait pas oublié le regard de la vieille bique, ni sa colère. Mme Smith lui avait même dit quelque chose avant qu'elle ne démarre, ça n'avait pas l'air très, hum, agréable, mais Santana n'avait pas écouté. Elle était trop inquiète à ce moment là. Quinn remarqua la mine préoccupée de Santana.

Quinn : San ? Tu vas bien ?

Santana : Il faut que j'appelle la Smith. Que je lui dise que je serai là demain. Désolée Quinnie, mais il faut vraiment que je le fasse, c'est important. Elle prit précipitamment son portable et appela la vieille bique.

Conversation téléphonique

Mme Smith : Allo ? Vous savez qu'il est 22 heures, et qu'à cette heure là, je pourrai être en train de dormir ? ronchonna-t-elle. "Grr, elle est toujours aussi chiante au moins" pensa Santana.

Santana : Allo mme Smith. C'est Santana Lopez. Je voulais m'excusez de mon comportement, j'étais un peu stressée ce matin, ma petite amie avait des problèmes, et je devais à tout prix la rejoindre. Cependant, je serai tout de même présente demain matin, pour voir pour les costumes, pour la première demain soir. C'était une des rares fois où Santana s'excusait, et ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si elle voulait revenir le lendemain.

Mme Smith : Mademoiselle Lopez ... Vous êtes virée, avez-vous oublié ? Je vous avait prévenue pourtant, je vous l'avais bien dit, que si vous partiez, la pièce se ferai sans vous. Vous voyez Maria, votre amie. C'était votre remplaçante. Et bien, elle va vous remplacer.

Santana : Comment ça ? Madame, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, j'ai travaillé si dur pour en arriver où je suis ! Je connais la chorégraphie par cœur, et vous savez bien que je suis meilleure que Maria.

Mme Smith : Je n'ai pas été claire ? Vous ne faites plus partie du spectacle ! dit-elle en raccrochant brusquement.

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans la tête de Santana. C'était fini. Ce ballet, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle eut envie de retourner le lit sur lequel elle était assise, et de le balancer.

Quinn : Sany, tu, tu es virée ? demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Santana ne répondit pas. Ses yeux la piquaient. Elle avait été bête de croire qu'un simple coup de fil aurait pu tout arrangé. Elle se leva brusquement, sans regarder Quinn. La regarder lui aurait fait encore plus de mal. Cela lui aurait rappelé pourquoi elle était venue là. Pourquoi elle avait abandonnée le ballet. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Quinn continua de lui parler. Les mots n'atteignaient pas Santana, et celle-ci sortit de chez Quinn. Elle lui murmura simplement "au-revoir" et partit. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, et dedans. Seule, elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Alors que ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus forts, elle entendit un "toc-toc" contre sa vitre. Elle releva la tête et vit Quinn, avec des sacs de couchage dans les mains. Elle lui ouvrit la porte.

Quinn : Hey Sany, la Smith est une conne. Okay ? Alors, tu vois ces duvets ? Je vais te conduire à New York. Demain, tu seras à ton ballet. Tu vas leur montrer ce que c'est qu'une danseuse.

Santana : Tu es sûre Quinn ?

Quinn : Oui je suis sûre Santana. Conduire de nuit ne me dérange pas. Surtout si c'est pour toi.

* * *

**Voilà la fin :) Alors, vos impressions ? Vous avez apprécié ? J'espère :D En tout cas, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore les reviews, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises :D Voilà, merci :)**

Wiloo


	12. Le don de persuasion de Quinn

**Coucou, voici le 12ème chapitre :) Quinn a donc décidé d'amener Santana à New York, pour qu'elle puisse jouer dans son ballet. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plutôt joyeux :) Enjoy :D !**

* * *

Santana fut brusquement réveillée par le bruit d'un klaxon. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux, presque douloureusement. Elle tourna sa tête, histoire de voir où elle était exactement. Ah oui, c'est vrai : dans sa voiture. Elle était allongée sur la banquette arrière, emmitouflée dans un des duvets que Quinn avait amené. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs concentrée sur la route.

Santana : Quinn, on est où ? _demanda-t-elle, d'une voix pâteuse._

Quinn : Oh tu es réveillée ?! Tu aurais du te voir dormir, tu étais trop mimi ! _déclara-t-elle avec un sourire complice._

Santana : Tu ne savais pas que j'avais été mannequin dormant ? Toutes les pubs de matelas me réclamaient ... _déclara-t-elle en souriant à Quinn, à travers le rétroviseur._ Et sinon, on approche de la plus belle ville du monde, alias la ville où je vis ? _reprit-elle._

Quinn : Si tu veux parler de New York, eh bien il nous reste... environ 20 kilomètres ... ou un truc comme ça, j'ai jamais été très douée pour lire les cartes. _dit-elle en riant._

Santana : Tu as dormi au moins ?_ dit-elle brusquement, en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul duvet déplié : le sien. _

Quinn : Hum, j'appellerai pas vraiment ça dormir, mais on peut dire ... que j'ai un peu somnolé quand on a fait une pause. r_épondit-elle tout en s'arrêtant à un stop._ On approche sany ! _reprit-elle, tout excitée._

Santana : Quinn, à cause de moi tu vas louper une journée de cours, dormir durant la journée tel un vampire et ... t'aurais du me réveiller pour que je prenne le volant ! _ronchonna-t-elle, inquiète que Quinn soit fatiguée._

Quinn : Sérieusement San, j'ai essayé de te réveiller. Seulement, quand tu veux pas, tu veux pas ! r_étorqua-t-elle, adressant un petit sourire à sa petite amie._

Santana : Si tu le dis ... _dit-elle, dubitative._

Quinn : Hum Satan, il faut qu'on passe chez toi, prendre tes affaires et tout ça, parce que je te vois pas danser en pyjama ... _déclara-t-elle avec un sourire._

Santana, surprise inspecta ses vêtements. Quinn disait vrai, elle avait un pyjama. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir enfilé ...

Santana : Quinn ! Alors, tu n'arrives pas à me réveiller-apparemment- mais par contre, me mettre un pyjama de force, aucun problème ! _dit-elle, légèrement sur les nerfs._

Quinn : Sany, je connais ce regard ! Tu fais l'énervée, mais en vérité, tu es super stressée. Vrai, hein ? Alors détends-toi. Tout vas bien se passer, je suis là... _dit-elle en adressant un sourire confiant à Santa._

Santana lui sourit en retour. Quinn avait raison, elle l'a connaissait par coeur. Elle prit donc sa respiration et regarda par la fenêtre. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui ferait oublier qu'elle devait convaincre une personne impossible à convaincre et qu'elle devait danser le mieux possible devant son oeil critique. Au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait, Santana reconnut sa rue. Les maisons de ses voisins. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit sa porte d'entrée. Quinn ralentit, et s'arrêta juste devant.

Santana : Attends-moi dans ce tas de ferraille, je serai rapide, promis.

Quinn : Fais lentement si tu veux. J'ai tout mon temps, et si t'as besoin d'une douche pour te détendre, où même d'un massage -que je peux faire moi même- c'est pas grave. Okay ? _dit-elle avec un regard entendu._

Santana : Quinnie, ne t'en fais pas. C'est bon. _souffla-t-elle pour rassurer sa petite amie._

Elle sortit de la voiture et pénétra dans sa maison. Kurt n'avait pas fermé la porte. Santana trouva cela bizarre, étant donné que Kurt avait la manie des portes fermées à double-tour. "Oh, mais ça veut dire qu'il est encore là ..." réalisa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, prit quelques habits, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pensant à autre chose, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'eau de la douche coulait. Et comme elle ne toquait jamais, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit, la terrifia. Kurt était dans la douche, et chantonnait tranquillement. La bouche ouverte, Santana ne pensa pas tout de suite à refermer la porte. Kurt eut donc tout le temps de réaliser que la brune l'avait dérangé dans son intimité.

Kurt ne dit rien. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu que Santana l'ait vu nu. C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Alors quand il sortit (habillé bien entendu), il fut très étonnée de la voir immobile, sur un fauteuil, l'air horrifié.

Kurt : Satan ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un dinosaure.

Santana : C'est pas un dinosaure que j'ai vu, c'est... c'est TOI ! A POIL ! _dit-elle, dégoutée._

Kurt : Santana, c'est si dramatique que ça ?

Santana : OUI. OUI ET ENCORE OUI. Je suis choquée à vie Kurt. Personne ne m'enlèvera cette image de la tête.

Kurt : Et ben au moins, tu toqueras la prochaine fois ... _déclara-t-il en riant._

Santana : Ben ça au moins, c'est sûr.

Kurt : Sinon, la salle de bain est libre. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais y entrer.

Santana : Ah ah. Je ne sais pas si je veux y retourner, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. _dit-elle, sarcastique._

Elle prit ses vêtements, qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, elle vérifia à deux fois que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Alors qu'elle commençait à faire couler l'eau, la voix de Kurt lui parvint aux oreilles.

Kurt : Au fait Satan, tu étais où hier ? _cria-t-il, en essayant de couvrir le bruit de l'eau._

Santana : Ca te regarde l'homme nu ?

Kurt : Allez Santa, dis moi !

Santana : Je sauvais Quinn des griffes du mollusques. Ce con-là voulait de l'argent. Bref, c'est fini cette histoire, mais en attendant, j'ai été virée du ballet et quand je serais sortie -habillée je te rassure- de la douche, j'irai voir la vieille schnoke avec Quinn. Pour qu'elle me remette dans le spectacle. CA TE VA COMME RESUME ?

Kurt : Aaaah. Okay ... Bon courage avec la vieille chèvre.

Santana : Kurt, c'est la vieille BIQUE. BIQUE pas Chèvre !

Kurt : Oui, mais si je disais BIQUE, tu allais encore me dire "tu copies mes expressions nanana"

Santana : Qui ça, moi ? J'ai jamais dit ça, hein, tu dois te tromper de Santana ... déclara-t-elle, innocemment.

* * *

Santana était de retour dans la voiture, côté passager cette fois-ci. Après avoir prit une bonne douche, s'être habillée, avoir enchainé quelques mouvements rapidement, elle était retournée auprès de Quinn. Celle-ci avait encore tenu à conduire. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient devant la salle où Santana aurait du répéter la veille.

Quinn : Satan, tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

Santana : Bien sûr Quinn.

Quinn : Alors patiente quelques instants, ici. Je vais parler à la vieille. Je vais arranger ça. Détends toi, répète tes mouvements et attends. Okay ?

Santana aquiesca. Puis elle attendit. L'attente lui parut interminable. Elle répéta sa choré, alors qu'elle la connaissait par coeur. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait espérer être reprise ou quoi que se soit. Un coup elle se disait que ça prenait du temps parce que Quinn y arrivait. Puis elle se disait que non, ça avait foiré. Lorsque Quinn réapparut, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

Quinn : Tu vas pas y croire ...

"C'est bon, c'est foutu" pensa Santana.

Quinn : Elle a accepté ! J'ai utilisé de mon don de persuasion, et elle a bien voulu te revoir. Je lui ai expliqué l'histoire, lui ai dit combien tu étais incroyable, combien tu aimais danser et elle veut bien te voir. Courage San, tu vas y arriver.

Santana sentit son corps se détendre. Quinn avait réussi ! Elle l'embrassa précipitamment. Quinn répondit aussitôt à son baiser et passa sa main dans les cheveux de celle qu'elle aimait. C'était comme si ce baiser donnait de l'énergie à chacune, comme s'il leur donnait une raison de vivre. C'était un baiser qui disait "merci" mais également "je t'aime" ... Lorsque Santana se dégagea doucement des lèvres de Quinn, celle-ci râla doucement.

Santana : Je dois, j'dois y aller.

Quinn : Je t'accompagne. Je veux te voir danser mon amour.

Santana prit la main de Quinn et la serra. Ce contact lui rappelait pourquoi elle était heureuse. Pourquoi elle était si bien dans sa vie ces derniers temps. Elle se dirigèrent, déterminées et pleines d'espoir, vers la salle. Santana poussa la porte et vit Mme Smith assise sur une chaise. La brune lâcha la main de la blonde et lui adressa un regard amoureux. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant.

Santana monta sur la scène, Mme Smith mit la musique et alors la brune dansa. C'était la première fois que Quinn la voyait danser comme ça. Elle savait qu'elle était douée, mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. On pouvait voir la passion de Santana dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle vivait, sur scène. Elle était gracieuse, élégante. Des ailes auraient pu pousser de son dos, tellement elle était légère. Quinn en fut émue. Elle comprenait pourquoi Santana aimait tellement danser. Elle comprenait tout en cet instant, elle comprenait pourquoi elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle était déterminée, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle était adorable, qu'elle était drôle et qu'elle avait quelque chose, dans son regard qui avait tout de suite parlé à Quinn. Lorsque Santana s'arrêta, Quinn applaudit de tout son coeur.

Mme Smith : Bon ... Je crois qu'on va se retrouver ce soir Mademoiselle Lopez ...

Santana : Je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas ! promit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle descendit alors de la scène et courut rejoindre sa Quinnie.

Elles se regardèrent longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux. Cela faisait du bien de s'admirer, alors qu'elle se connaissait si bien. Elle se rapprochèrent, nouèrent leurs doigts ensembles, et se rapprochèrent davantage. Alors, leurs lèvres se scellèrent et elles ne formèrent qu'une seule personne.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Elles sont mimi ensembles hein ?! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de la scène Kurt-Santana :) Une petite review ? Allez, soyez gentil, j'adore les reviews x) **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, **

Wiloo


	13. Ce n'est pas un chapitre : (désolée )

Je suis désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je poste cela, pour vous expliquer que je vais être partie et que cette fois-ci je n'aurais pas accès à internet, malheureusement. Je pars un bon bout de temps, ce qui fait que je ne posterai la suite que fin août. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas :$ ! Je suis vraiment désolée ...

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, et comme je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews dernièrement, peut-être que vous aussi vous êtes partis ? :) En tout cas profitez-en bien, la suite sera là fin août je vous le promet !

En parlant de reviews, je n'y répond que très rarement par MP, et je m'en excuse alors je vais y répondre là :

QuinnTana4EverL : Merci beaucoup de poster une review à chaque fois presque :) Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécie l'histoire :) C'est cool que tu te sois fait un compte j'espère, que tu posteras des fic' toi aussi :D

nayariveradiannaagron : C'est cool qu'à chaque fois tu trouves ça cool x') , c'est le but et je suis contente (voir même super contente) que tu aies favorisée ma fic'

GreenOhGreen18 : Pareil,merci pour les reviews qui arrivent à chaque chapitre ou presque, merci aussi pour tous les compliments, même s'ils ne me semblent pas mérités ^^ !

Faberrymomo : Merci à toi aussi, qui poste souvent des reviews, on voit toujours ton impatience de connaître la suite ! x')

Louguia : Qui nous a rejoint en route si je peux dire ça ^^ Merci également pour tes reviews toujours gentilles x)

Titimaya : Toi aussi tu aimes les reviews ? ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est tellement bon de voir qu'on a reçu des reviews ^^ ! Merci pour tes gentilles reviews ;)

MissKlaine : ça me fait trop plaisir que des fans d'autres couples aiment ma fic' ! Merci x)

Totoche77 : Effectivement, c'est vrai que mon genre c'est pas trop de détailler, je m'en excuse ^^ je suis contente que tu aimes la fic' malgré tout :) Je ne sais pas, ça me parait normal d'appeler Santana Santa, mais si tu le dis xD

Pour les guests :

Merci Choukoulou, qui a laissé plusieurs reviews :)

Merci Audrey pour ta review, elle est super gentille ^^

Merci Lisa418 pour ta review également, et tu as raison, quand Santana s'énerve, il vaut mieux se tenir éloignée :)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont favorisés ma fic' ou qui l'a follow :D

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment; passez de bonnes vacances, et ne m'en voulez pas, je vous aime x)

Bisous-bisous,

Wiloo


	14. La première du ballet

**Coucou, alors voilà (enfin ?!) le 13ème chapitre :D Désolée encore pour les deux semaines sans chapitre :) **

**Nous sommes donc à la première de Santana, qui a put récupérer sa place dans le ballet ... Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Ce soir c'était la première. La première de toute sa vie. Santana se dit qu'elle se souviendrait probablement de ce moment jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière. Elle entendait les gens qui arrivaient dans la salle. Le public. Son public. Parmi eux, Quinn serait aux premières loges. Cette pensée la rassura un bref instant. Elle était tellement amoureuse de cette blonde têtue, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il était 20h20. Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes de préparation, dans les coulisses. Elle respira profondément, et tenta de se décontracter. Alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir légèrement plus détendue, une voix lui parvint aux oreilles.

Quinn : Sany ? Ah tu es là, je sais bien que je suis pas censée m'incruster dans les coulisses, mais je voulais te voir juste avant que ça commence. Tu te sens comment ? _demanda-t-elle à sa petite amie._

Santana : Je ne sais pas. Pas du tout, en fait _constata -t-elle._ Tu connais ce sentiment de peur mêlée à l'excitation ?

Quinn : Hum, pas vraiment ... Mais je connais ton talent Satan. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu es ... tu es juste la meilleure danseuse que je connaisse ! _dit-elle en admirant Santana._

Santana : Mais tu ne connais pas d'autres danseuse non ? _rétorqua-elle avec un regard suspicieux._

Quinn : Hum, oui mais ... Mais je sais que c'est toi la meilleure. Tout simplement.

La blonde se pencha alors vers Santana et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle partit ensuite, s'installer dans la salle. Cela commençait dans cinq minutes. Elle partit alors précipitamment, pour rejoindre sa place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent et seule la scène fut éclairée. Quinn était impatiente car même si elle avait vu Santana danser un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle voulait à tout prix voir ce que cela donnait sur scène. De la musique retentit, et alors tout commença. Quinn était émerveillée. Elle était impressionnée par toutes ses lumières qui faisait ressortir la beauté de la brune. Tout dans ce ballet était parfait. Les musicien étaient parfaits. Les autres danseurs dansaient parfaitement bien. Et Santana, n'en parlons pas. De temps en temps, Quinn se retournait, et regardait les visages des autres spectateurs. En lisant la joie sur leurs visages, elle était tellement fière ! Elle ne vit pas le temps passé. Et lorsque les rideaux tombèrent, elle applaudit à tout rompre.

Santana était heureuse. Elle l'avait fait. Et ça avait été magique. Sentir tous ces regards posés sur elle l'avait ravie. Sentir ce sentiment enivrant que le procurait la danse avait été fabuleux. Elle soupira de satisfaction. Le lendemain, elle recommencerait la même chose. Elle sourit en y pensant. "Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'enlève tout ce truc qui me colle aux yeux. Courage Santana, tu peux y arriver !" Elle entreprit alors de se démaquiller les yeux. Elle grimaça. Le produit piquait, et le maquillage semblait coller à sa peau. Elle commençait à s'énerver contre ses "foutus produits qui ne marchent jamais" lorsque qu'elle vit Quinn pénétrer dans sa loge.

Quinn : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de fleurs ... Et pourtant, tu en mérites des tonnes !

Santana : Je suis un peu déçue. J'aurai voulu un joli bouquet de tulipes. Je les aurai pointées sous le nez de la Smith, elle y est allergique ... dit-elle, ayant retrouver sa bonne humeur à la simple vue de sa petite-amie.

Quinn : Dommage ... J'y penserai la prochaine fois ! Tu veux que je t'aide avec les paillettes ? Elles ont l'air un peu ... hum, dures à enlever ! _proposa-t-elle remarquant que la paupière que Santana était toute rouge, à force de frottements._

Santana : Avec plaisir. Et fais-moi penser à ne plus acheter produit qui ne sert à rien à part à t'exaspérer.

Quinn : "Démaquillant extra doux pour les yeux. Enlève avec facilité" lut-elle.

Santana : Ils ont vraiment écrit ça ? _dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux._ Enlève avec facilité. Enlève avec facilité. Nan mais ils méritent mon poing dans leurs gueules ces publicitaires ! _grommela-t-elle._

Quinn sourit. Elle prit un coton, et entreprit de frotter délicatement les paupières de Santana, qui avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Au bout de quelques instants, les paillettes dorées disparurent pratiquement.

Santana : Tu as finit ? Parce que je souffre moi là ! dit-elle en râlant.

Quinn : Patientes ... Voilà, c'est bon, _affirma-t-elle en mettant le coton sale à la poubelle. _

Santana sourit à la blonde. Elle prit son sac posé sur une chaise.

Santana : On y va ? dit-elle, tout en poussant la porte.

Quinn : Oui. Bien sûr.

Elles passèrent la porte, la main dans la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dehors.

Quinn : San ... Il faut que je rentre à Yale. Il y a mes examens et tout ça ...

Santana : Bien sûr Quinnie. Je sais. Mais tu dois vraiment t'en aller aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, la voix triste.

Quinn : Mon premier exam est demain. Moi aussi je voudrais rester Sany... mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Leur discussion s'arrêtèrent là. Santana serra simplement la main de la blonde un peu plus fort et elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Quinn. Le trajet fut tout aussi silencieux. Elles étaient toutes deux fatiguées. Arrivées devant l'appartement de la brune et de Kurt, Santana descendit embrassa Quinn une dernière fois, le plus longtemps qu'elle put et rentra chez elle. Quinn redémarra. Il fallait qu'elle rentre à Yale. Avec un peu de chance, elle y arriverait avant son premier cours. Avant son examen. Elle soupira. Santana lui manquait déjà.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? Dites-moi tout par reviews ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :D**

Wiloo


	15. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Hey, Hey ! Tout de suite le chapitre 14 :D Un rebondissement à la fin :D ENJOY !** **(KURT IS BACK Aha x))**

* * *

Santana passa les jours suivant tristement. Le fait est, que Quinn lui manquait énormément. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence. Elle aimait plus que tout sa présence. Plus rien n'avait la même saveur sans la blonde. Se balader, dans la rue redevenait ordinaire lorsqu'on n'avait plus personne à qui tenir la main. Le jour qui suivit la première, elles passèrent deux heures sur skype. Puis seulement une le lendemain. Et une demi-heure le jour d'après. C'était normal, Santana le savait ! Quinn avait des examens importants, il fallait qu'elle révise. Quant à elle, la belle brune poursuivait ses représentations le soir.

La nuit du mercredi au jeudi, Santana fit un rêve affreux : Quinn l'abandonnait pour retourner avec Hugo et Santana n'obtenait plus jamais de rôle dans un ballet. Elle se réveilla en sueur avec la drôle d'impression qu'elle avait réellement vécu tout ce qui s'était passé dans son abominable cauchemar. Elle eut envie d'appeler Quinn sur le coup, pour s'assurer que celle-ci était bel et bien là, amoureuse d'elle, mais son regard tomba sur son réveil. Il était 5 heures du matin. Sa bouche était sèche. Elle réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle boive. Maintenant. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la cuisine et pénétra à l'intérieur. après s'être servie un verre d'eau fraiche, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle recommençait à somnoler lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Kurt : t'esmaladedeteréveilleràcetteheurelà _marmonna Kurt, la voix pâteuse._

Santana : Kurt, si tu a décidé de me parler dans une langue imaginaire, pensant que je comprendrai, j'suis pas d'humeur._ répondit Santana, agacée._

Kurt : J'ai dit : Tu - Es - Malade - De - Te - Réveiller - A - Cette - Heure - Là _dit-il tout en prononçant distinctement les mots._

Santana : Parce que tu crois que je me suis réveillée de mon plein gré ! Je me fais pas des tonnes de soins pour la peau, donc je n'ai pas besoin de me réveiller la nuit pour m'en appliquer sur le visage, moi ! _répondit-elle, le regard accusateur._

Kurt : Excuse-moi, je ne vois pas par quoi tu aurais pu être réveillée -à part par ton entier désir- étant donné que je ne ronfle pas ! Et je te signale que je suis tellement rapide à m'appliquer de la crème que je n'ai pas besoin de me réveiller à 5h !

Santana : Il y a quelques secondes tu dormais debout et maintenant tu es prêt à me sauter à la gorge ! Tu es donc "Super Crémeux Du Visage" et "Super énervé contre Santana parce qu'elle critique mes heures de soins de beauté" ! _répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur._

Kurt : J'apprécie le titre de "Super Crémeux Du Visage" ... Même si on peut voir cela d'un côté négatif ! Sinon -vu que tu n'as pas remis en question mon aptitude à n'émettre aucun bruit de ronflement la nuit- qu'est-ce qui t'as réveillé si tôt ?!

Santana : Un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar avec la tête de ce babouin en plein milieu !

Kurt : Je suis intelligent, mais je peux avoir quelques défaillances ... Tu m'expliques ?

Santana : Kurt, tu es tout simplement ... impardonnable ! J'ai rêvé -même si je ne pense pas qu'un rêve devrait ressembler à _ça_- que Quinn et Hugo se mariaient sous mon nez. _dit-elle avec une grimace._

Kurt : Je sais qu'elle te manque Sany. Mais elle finit ses exams vendredi non ? Donc elle devrait débarquer à New York samedi ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas. d'après ce que tu m'as raconté Hugo ne s'approchera pas de sitôt de Quinn !_ la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

Santana : Merci Kurtinou ... _dit-elle, sachant que ce surnom ne lui plaisait guère,_ ... Mais dis donc, si c'est pas pour toute cette crème que t'es debout, c'est pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle, réalisant soudain qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne réveillée présente dans la cuisine._

Sans répondre, Kurt rougit.

Santana : Ou devrais-je dire ... Pour QUI ? !

Kurt : humph ... pour personne ...

Santana : J'y crois pas ! Tu téléphones à Blaine tous les jours ? A cette heure là ? _demanda-t-elle, triomphante._

Kurt : Et bien ... heu ... oui ! Oui; c'est vrai, je lui parle tous les matins ...

Santana : Hum. Et c'est moi qui est malade de me "réveiller" à cette heure là. Oui. Vraiment. Je suis folle de me lever alors que le kurtinou, il est bien sagement dans son lit ! _dit-elle, ironique._ Mais pourquoi à cette heure-ci ?

Kurt : ... En fait, c'est pour qu'on puisse voir le même lever de soleil, tous les deux. Et en même temps, on se parle. _avoua-t-il en rougissant._

Santana : C'EST PAS VRAI ! _Lâcha la brune en se plaquant la main sur la bouche._

Kurt : Tu n'as pas intérêt à le répéter à qui que se soit !

Santana : T'inquiètes ... Un jour ton romantisme me tuera, Kurt !

Après cette longue conversation animée, Santana n'était plus du tout d'humeur à dormir. La révélation de Kurt avait fait disparaître sa mauvaise humeur. Blaine et Kurt étaient tellement ... Mignons ! Et Niais aussi. Et Cucul. Et ... bref, ils étaient mignons. Après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner, elle s'habilla et sortit en ville. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. De réfléchir. Ce soir, c'était la dernière représentation. Elle avait déjà été engagée dans un autre ballet, avec un rôle moins important, par un des spectateurs de la pièce qui s'était aussi avéré être metteur en scène. Mais les répétitions ne devaient commencer qu'un mois plus tard. Elle aurait donc tout le temps de montrer N.Y. à Quinn et de l'aider dans la recherche d'un nouvel emploi ! Alors qu'elle souriait, en pensant aux prochains jours qui promettaient d'être radieux, elle sentit le vibrement de son portable. Le nom de Quinn s'afficha sur l'écran lorsqu'elle le prit.

_Conversation téléphonique_

Santana : Aaaallô Quinniiie ? ! dit-elle en sentant son estomac sauter.

Quinn : Hey chérie... Tu ne vas pas y croire !

Santana : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Hugo ! dit-elle, se rappelant soudain de son cauchemar.

Quinn : Ha non, non, pas du tout ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! A Yale, tu vois, j'étudiais dans la section "Art Dramatique" ? Et bien lors de nos examens, un réalisateur connu m'a vu et ... et il me veut dans son prochain film !

Santana : Mais, mais c'est GENIAL OH MON DIEU QUINN JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUSE POUR TOI ! Hurla-t-elle dans son téléphone.

Quinn : Oui c'est super ! Seulement, il y a un ... un hic...

Santana : Ah bon ? s'enquit-elle.

Quinn : Le tournage a lieu en Australie. Et ça commence jeudi prochain. Dans pile poil une semaine.

Santana eut l'impression que son coeur lâchait. L'Australie. C'était beaucoup trop loin bordel !

* * *

**Alors ? Votre avis, impression ? Positif ou négatif ? Cette scène entre Kurt et Santana ? **

Wiloo


	16. Le train et bouche de mérou

**Coucou à tous x') Les cours ont repris (malheureusement ...) donc, j'ai un peu de retard (voir même pas mal :/) et je m'excuse :) Du coup, je risque de publier moins régulièrement, je vais essayer au moins un chapitre par semaine :) Nous verrons bien si j'y parviens x) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, voili, voilou :D Enjoooyy !**

* * *

Quinn était assise dans le train. Il était 23h01 à sa montre. D'habitude elle n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à l'heure. Voire même pas du tout. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. A 23h47, son train devait pénétrer dans une gare. Et cette gare était à New York. Et Santana était à New York. Il lui restait environ 46 minutes à passer avant de voir la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Sa Santana. Quinn soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire durant 46 minutes ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle était heureuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire partager sa joie. Alors qu'elle tentait de s'intéresser à un magasine remplit de ragots, elle remarqua un jeune homme, sur le siège d'en face. Il était blond. Et il avait de grosses lèvres. Ses paupières étaient closes et un ronflement léger s'échappait de sa bouche.

Quinn : Saaaaam ! dit-elle, toute surprise.

Sam sursauta dans son sommeil, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Quinn se leva, et commença à le secouer.

Quinn : SAAAAM ! REVEILLE TOI ! C'EST QUINN, SAM ! lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille. Les passagers voisins la regardaient étrangement. "Effectivement, je dois passer pour une folle .." pensa-t-elle en se sentant rougir. Elle alla alors se rasseoir et attendit que Sam ouvre ses yeux. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle se releva, et le prit frénétiquement dans ses bras !

Quinn : Saaaam ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vus hein ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là, dans un train ?!

Sam : J'vais à New York ... Mais, tiens, c'est marrant je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis entré dans le train ! _dit-il, surpris._

Quinn : Moi, moi non plus... _réalisa-t-elle_. Je crois que j'étais trop occupé à lire ce truc _dit-elle, en désignant du doigt son "Oops"._

Sam : Hum, tu m'étonnes, c'est tellement passionnant et... vrai !_ dit-il en rigolant. _

Quinn : Tu rigoles, mais pour avoir les meilleurs ragots, y'a rien de mieux ! Au fait, pourquoi tu vas à New York ?

Sam : J'rend visite à un cousin. Il habite là-bas depuis un bout de temps, et j'adore cette ville ! Et toi ?

Quinn : Je vais chez ma petite amie. _annonça-t-elle_, laissant sa phrase en suspens pour voir s'il comprenait qu'il s'agissait de Santana.

Sam : Elle est new yorkaise ? Comment tu t'es débrouillée pour sortir avec une new yorkaise, déjà pour la rencontrer, alors que tu étais à Yale ? _Demanda-t-il, ahuri_.

Quinn : Eh bien en fait, je la connaissais avant qu'elle parte habiter à New York ...

Sam : Noooooooon ! Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec RACHEL ?! _fit-il en écarquillant les yeux._ Quinn éclata de rire. Elle avait oublié à quel point Sam pouvait dire des choses absurdes des fois !

Quinn : Non, non pas Rachel ! Elle est mariée, je te rappelle... La vérité c'est que je sors - ou resors devrais-je dire -, avec Santana ! _répondit-elle lorsqu'elle eut calmé son fou rire._

Sam : Heeeeeeeein. Voilà qui est plus clair. Mais je t'avoue que je suis assez déçu. Avec Mercedes nous avons toujours été dingue du "Faberry". _dit-il en riant_.

Quinn : Le Faberry ? Vous avez vraiment donné un nom à un couple imaginaire ?

Sam : C'est pas moi qui est trouvé le nom, c'est Kurt ! _Fit-il en tentant de se défendre._

Quinn : Le nom sonne bien. Mais je préfère le "Quinntana". Une invention de Brittany !

Sam : Sinon, c'est cool, que tu sois genre, à nouveau avec Satan. Vous avez eu le déclic au mariage hein ?

Quinn : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _demanda-t-elle, sentant ses joues rosirent._

Sam : Tu aurais du voir comment elle parlait de ton cavalier. Je l'ai connu énervée, mais à ce point ... _fit-il en riant._ D'ailleurs tu as bien fait de laisser tomber ce mec-là ! Il avait vraiment pas l'air intelligent !

Quinn : Hum si tu le dis, _dit-elle rapidement, ne voulant pas continuer sur le sujet "Hugo"_. Tu es toujours avec Mercedes toi ?

Sam : Bien sûr ..._ dit-il en souriant doucement._ D'ailleurs, _commença-t-il avec un air de conspirateur_, je compte la demander en mariage à mon retour ...

Quinn : Mais c'est génial Sam ! Je serai invitée au moins ? Je veux absolument te voir en costume !

Leur discussion se poursuivit et Quinn ne sentit même pas passer les 46 minutes ! Lorsque le train s'arrêta dans une gare et qu'une voix dit "New York. Arrêt." Quinn réalisa qu'elle était arrivé prit son gros sac qui contenait des tonnes d'habits et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment pour sortir. Sam prit sa valise et la suivit.

Santana regarda sa montre. Le train devait arriver maintenant. "Il fout quoi bordel de ... Ah le voilà" se dit-elle en voyant arriver le tgv qui transportait sa petite amie. Elle regarda le train s'arrêter, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Le bonheur de la revoir nouait son ventre. Quinn venait passer deux semaines à New York. Avant de partir en Australie, pour un tournage. Les deux filles n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis que Quinn lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Santana ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Elle voulait simplement profiter de la présence de sa petite-amie. Ensuite elle verrait bien. Peut-être que le réalisateur chngerait d'avis ... c'était égoïste elle le savait bien, mais si elle partait, alors tout serait tellement plus dur ... Elle regarda les passagers sortirent du train "Sors, dépêche toi de sortir Quinnie, je veux te voiiiiir maintenaaaant !" Lorsqu'elle vit, sortir du train, une blonde tenant un énorme sac à la main, elle courra. Elle courra jusqu'à elle et faillit la renverser. Le sac vola à côté, mais elle s'en fichait, Santana serrait Quinn dans ses bras. Et ... que c'était bon ! Sentir ses bras autour de sa taille. Pouvoir toucher ses cheveux, tout doux. Respirer son parfum à la vanille. Admirer son visage harmonieux.

Santana : Désolée de te l'annoncer que maintenant, mais je compte pas te lâcher. _murmura-t-elle en souriant._

Quinn : Je m'en doutais Sany ... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. _dit-elle en riant._

Derrière elles, un tousottement se fit entendre.

Santana : Si c'est un espèce de gros con qui tousotte pour nous faire comprendre que "deux filles ne sont pas censées être ensembles" il va voir mon poing de très près. déclara-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

Quinn : Santa, je crois que c'est seulement Sam qui veut te dire bonjour ...

Santana se retourna brusquement, en faisant valser Quinn, qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire.

Santana : BOUCHE DE MEROU ! ICI ?! Et moi qui croyais que les poissons ne sortaient jamais de leur aquarium !

Sam : Satan ! Tu m'as l'air plus en forme qu'au mariage de Finn et Rachel ... Il y a un aquarium à Lima ? Parce que justement, je voulais emmener mon neveu voir des requins, mais ...

Santana : Sam. Laisse tomber. Ok ? Sinon, tu vas bien ?

Sam : Oui, oui ... Tu ne viens même pas me faire la bise ?

Santana : Ohh, pauvre chou, il a pas eu le bisou de sa Satan ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se rapproche de toi.

Sam : On ?

Santana : Oui, ON. Parce que j'ai décidé de garder Quinn dans mes bras durant tous les jours qu'elle vient passer ici.

Santana et Quinn, liées l'une à l'autre par leurs bras se déplacèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce que Santana soit à la hauteur de Sam. Celle-ci se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tendit sa joue. Sam y déposa un bisou.

Santana : T'es content alors ?

Sam : Oui ! J'suis désolé de vous laisser, mais mon cousin va s'impatienter. Alors à bientôt !

Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main et partit, traînant sa valise.

Santana : Tu as passé un bon voyage Quinnie ?

Quinn : Au début non. J'étais trop impatiente. Puis ensuite, j'ai remarqué Sam dans le train et on a discuté de tout et n'importe quoi.

Santana : J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas draguer. Il a toujours eu un petit faible pour toi.

Quinn : Noon sany ! Il est avec Mercedes maintenant. D'ailleurs il compte la demander en mariage tu te rends compte ?

Santana : Quoi ?! Sam promettre de ne rester qu'avec une seule femme pour le restant de sa vie ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Il n'y a que Finn pour être assez bête d'accepter. Et de le respecter.

Quinn éclata de rire. Elle était assez d'accord sur le fait que Sam avait eu un paquet de petites amies.

Quinn : Mais Finn c'est différent. Il n' a eu, n'a et n'aura de yeux que pour Rachel.

Santana : Un peu comme moi, avec toi. Je ne vois pas à quoi mes yeux sont utiles sinon à t'observer. Et me demander comment diable tu as fait pour naître aussi belle !

Quinn : Ne dis pas de bêtises San. On sait toutes les deux que c'est toi la plus belle.

Santana : Peut-être, _reconnut-elle en souriant_, Mais pourquoi avoir des yeux pour s'admirer soi-même ? C'est complètement inutile !

Quinn rit. Elle était si contente d'être là pour deux semaines.

Santana : Bon allez Quinnie, prête à visiter New York ?

Quinn : OUI !

Santana : Je vais profiter de ces deux semaines avec toi pour être à tes petits soins ! Après tu seras tellement loin ...

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? :D Vite, des reviews :DD **


	17. Tu es forte

**Voici un autre chapitre :) Un peu en retard, mais il est particulièrement long, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira :D **

**Rendez-vous en bas, pour vos impressions (n'oubliez pas que j'adooooooooooore les reviews :D)**

* * *

Quinn ouvrit les yeux. Elle en profita pour ouvrir sa bouche également. Time Square... Ou le meilleur endroit du monde ! Il était environ 10 heures du matin. Elle avait tenu à réveiller sa petite amie très tôt. Elle n'était arrivée qu'hier, mais voulait déjà visiter New York. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Être ici, dans cette ville magnifique avec Santana, de quoi aurait-elle pu vouloir en plus ? Elle respira profondément. L'air de la ville. Certaines personnes se plaignaient sans cesse de l'odeur insoutenable des villes, de la pollution. Mais pas Quinn. Elle aimait cette agitation. Cela lui rappelait que les gens vivaient, qu'ils bougeaient. Elle se plaisait à croire que New York avait un certain rythme de vie. Que chaque matin, NY regardait les gens se lever, aller au travail. Qu'elle admirait les spectacles de Broadway autant que les new yorkais. Alors qu'elle refermait les yeux une nouvelle fois, elle sentit Santana l'enlacer, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Santana : A quoi tu penses ? murmura -t-elle tout près de l'oreille de la blonde.

Quinn : A New York. A Time Square. Et aussi à l'odeur de la ville.

Santana : La ville a une odeur particulière ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Quinn rit doucement. Elle aurait pu se sentir ridicule d'avoir lâché ça, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait parler et débattre sur l'odeur des villes avec Santana pendant des heures.

Quinn : Et bien moi je trouve. Ca sent l'immeuble, Broadway, le cinéma ici.

Santana : Moi je trouve plutôt que ça sent les gaz d'échappement. La pluie. Et les mauvais films répondit-elle en reniflant.

Quinn : Saaaan. Tu manques de délicatesse parfois ... dit-elle en riant.

Santana : Peut-être. Mais je dis les choses franchement. Par exemple, si jamais tu portais une robe sac-à-patate : je te préviendrai tout de suite, et donc je sauverai ta vie sociale. Alors que si, moi, j'avais une robe affreuse -ça n'arrivera jamais remarque- et bien tu ne me le dirai pas. Et tu me laisserai ressembler à une patate pendant toute une soirée !

Quinn : Ton exemple était pas mal. Mais toutes mes robes sont magnifiques alors ça ne s'applique pas à moi.

Santana : T'as raison. J'aurais plutôt du prendre Rachel comme exemple.

Quinn : Tu exagère sany. Sa robe de mariée était pas mal du tout.

Santana : Moui, c'est vrai. Il n'y avait pas de carreaux dessus, ça m'a d'ailleurs étonnée.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de se balader dans la grande ville. Les mains liées, elles riaient sans cesse, trop heureuse de se balader ainsi, l'esprit léger. Quinn ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre des tonnes de photos. Elle avait toujours aimé la photographie. Et prendre Santana souriant, pensant, riant aux éclats, s'énervant, elle adorait plus que tout. Elles s'arrêtèrent manger dans un petit restaurant sympa. Elles partagèrent une pizza tout en essayant de dire quelques mots en italien. Les gens les regardait, amusés. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, le ventre plein, elles se promenèrent encore un peu. Les rues étaient bondées mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Elles virent alors, à deux cent mètres de là, un vendeur de glaces. Le premier réflexe de Quinn fut de courir vers lui. Santana, étonnée, la suivit. Elles s'arrêtèrent à cours de souffle, le nez devant le vendeur.

Le Marchand : Alors jeunes filles ? Une glace à quoi ?

Santana : A la vanille. C'est juste les meilleures.

Quinn : Pour moi ce sera fraise monsieur. Ce sont ELLES les meilleurs !

Santana : Faux. Faux. Faux et archifaux ! Les glaces à la fraises ont un goût écoeurant. Et soit-dit-au passant, dégueulasses !

Quinn : Tu rigoles ou quoi ? La vanille n'a pas de goûts du tout. C'est comme si on mangeait un yaourt ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elles prirent chacune la glace que le marchand leur tendait. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, Santana goûta la glace de Quinn. Elle fit ensuite semblant de vomir, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la belle blonde. Celle-ci testa à son tour la glace de Santana et fit une grimace ensuite.

Elles poursuivirent leurs chemins. Quinn tint à s'arrêter dans tout un tas de boutiques. Elle raffolait des babioles, même si ça ne servait pas à grand-chose (voire même à rien du tout !) elle aimait les poser sur sa commode. Cela lui rappelait tout plein de bons moments. Et elle voulait se rappeler de ce moment. A chaque nouvelle boutique Santana soufflait, mais elle finissait tout de même par acheter des choses à Quinn. Au bout d'un moment, elles décidèrent de rentrer. Il était déjà 18 heures, et si elles ne débarquaient pas tout de suite à la maison Kurt allait s'inquiéter. Et un Kurt inquiète n'était jamais quelque chose de bon. Ce genre de Kurt inquiet vous criait dessus pendant des heures, tel une grand-mère n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles depuis 3 ans. Elle prirent donc le chemin du retour, se laissant bercer par la flot de personnes dans les rues.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent BON SANG. " pensa Kurt. "C'est vrai quoi, Lopez ne peut jamais être à l'heure ou quoi ? Si elles n'arrivent pas dans deux minutes, j'appelle la police. Elles ont une demi-heure de retard. Elles sont si fragiles. Il peut leur arriver n'importe quoi." se dit-il en se rongeant les ongles. Il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire lorsqu'il était angoissé. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, il le savait bien. Mais pour lui, avoir du retard n'était pas une forme d'impolitesse, il prenait ça comme une alerte signifiant que vous vous êtes faites enlevées par un monstre ambulant. Il parcourut les mètres qui le séparaient de la cuisine et refit le chemin dans le sens inverse. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 16h37. "Elles avaient pourtant bien dit 16h" ... Alors qu'il recommençait à marcher vers la cuisine, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Kurt : OH BORDEL DE ... SATAN, VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD ! cria-t-il sur un ton de reproche à la belle brune qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Santana : Oh, oh caaalme Kurty. 37 minutes de retard, _constata-t-elle en regardant le cadran de sa montre_, je m'améliore non ? La première fois, qu'il a pété sa crise, j'avais 2 h et 5 secondes de retard _expliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Quinn_.

Quinn : Je suis désolée Kurt. Je voulais voir tellement de choses ... _dit-elle doucement en prenant le bras de Kurt._

Kurt : Non, mais c'est juste que ... Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi ! grommela-t-il.

Santana : Comme se faire dévorer par un diplodocus ? C'est vrai que ce genre de bestioles courent les rues de New York.

Kurt : Non, mais ...

Santana : Oh, ou alors se faire enlever par une soucoupe volante remplie d'aliens verts ?

Kurt : En fait, je pensais plutôt à Hugo, qui aurait pu revenir dans les parages ... dit-il d'un air sombre. Quinn frissonna et Santana le remarqua. Elle prit alors sa main et la serra doucement.

Santana : Hugo ne reviendra plus jamais. _déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur._

Quinn : Kurt, si on pouvait éviter de parler de lui, j'ai ..

Kurt : Désolé, j'aurai pas du dire ça. dit-il, radoucit. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, je pense à des tas de choses affreuses. Je n'aurai jamais du regarder tous ces films d'horreur la semaine dernière. fit-il en grimaçant.

Quinn : Tu es un adepte des films d'horreur ? Tu les regardes seul ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Kurt : Oh ... En fait je n'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose d'en regarder quelques uns ...

Santana : QUI CA IL ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. NE ME DIS PAS QUE... BLAINE ?

Kurt : hum hum ... fit-il en rougissant.

Santana : Alors après les sextos, les films d'horreurs ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à nier que tu es toujours fou de lui kurt ! Oh et j'oubliais le lever du soleil ...

Quinn : Faites une pause : Kurt est avec Blaine ?

Kurt : Pas exactement ...

Santana : Te fiches pas de moi Hummel !

Quinn : Sany, laisse-le s'expliquer.

Kurt : Oui, laisse-moi s'il..

Santana : Je veux bien le laisser s'expliquer mais tout ce qu'il dira ce sera : hum c'est compliqué les filles ... dit-elle dans une parfaite imitation de Kurt.

Kurt : Hé ! Je parle pas comme ça ! Et, si tu me laisse finir cette fois-ci Satan, je veux bien expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas tout à fait en couple avec Blaine. C'est tout simplement, que ni lui, ni moi ne voulons nous engager pour le moment, alors on ne se voit qu'en tant qu'amis !

Santana : Nan, mais cette histoire de ne pas s'engager c'est n'importe quoi Kurty.

Quinn : J'suis assez d'accord avec Satan. Faut foncez à un moment !

Santana : Merci Quinnie, c'est tout mignon d'être d'accord avec moi.

Quinn : Mais de rien Sany. Tu as toujours raison aussi ...

Quinn et Santana s'approchèrent alors, et leurs deux lèvres se collèrent. Santana passa sa main dans les cheveux de Quinn, qu'elle trouvait irrésistiblement doux. La blonde passa sa main dans le dos de Sany en se rapprochant ainsi plus d'elle.

Kurt : Hum. Les filles ? _dit-il au bout de quelques instant_. Y'a un de vos téléphones qui sonne là. Ca sort de ton sac je crois Quinn.

Les deux interrompirent leur baiser. Quinn prit son portable et s'éloigna pour répondre. Santana la regarda s'éloigner et lui fit un petit signe de la main afin de la faire sourire. Mais le visage de Quinn avait prit une drôle de teinte blanche, et elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle avait le regard triste.

Quinn : C'était le réalisateur ...

Santana : Et ? demanda-t-elle le coeur battant.

Quinn : Et je dois partir pour Sidney demain. Le tournage est avancé, ils ont peur qu'ils ne fassent plus assez beau après. Mon avion part à 8h... annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Santana : Dis, dis moi que c'est une affreuse blague ...

Quinn : J'ai bien peur que non Sany ...

Santana : Alors tu n'auras passé qu'un seul jour ici ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Quinn hocha la tête. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle prit la main de Santana et caressa ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Il fallait profiter de cette soirée avant de partir au bout du monde, loin d'elle.

Kurt s'approcha alors d'elle et leur fit un câlin. Il dit alors qu'il avait des choses à faire avant de manger le soir afin de les laisser toutes les deux. La brune s'approcha du canapé et se laissa tomber mollement dedans. La blonde suivit, croisant ses jambes avec celles de la brune.

Santana : Je ne me suis tellement pas faite à l'idée ...

Quinn : Moi non plus ...

Santana : C'est affreux ce que je vais dire, mais j'aimerai tellement que tu ne partes pas. Tu vois, je suis super heureuse que tu tournes déjà dans un film, c'est même génial ! Mais pourquoi là-bas ? Pourquoi si loin de moi ? Pourquoi le destin nous éloigne alors qu'on se retrouve après ces quatre années ? dit-elle la voix nouée par l'émotion.

Quinn : J'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière et ne jamais rompre avec toi Sany. Je crois que c'est la pire erreur que j'ai jamais faite dans ma vie. J'aimerai tellement que tu puisses venir avec moi à Sidney. Qu'on voit tout, tout, tout de l'australie ensemble. répondit-elle, émue et sincère.

Santana : J'aimerai tellement aussi ... Mais il y a la danse. Et tout un tas d'autres trucs. dit-elle, tout doucement.

Quinn : Le tournage dure 3 mois ... je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir... fit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Santana : Tu tiendras Quinnie. Et moi aussi d'accord ? Tu es une personne forte. Très forte même. Et je t'enverra tout l'amour que je pourrai par Skype, je te le promets.

Elles passèrent la soirée à discuter, à se consoler. La joie du matin avait vite été oubliée. Lorsque Kurt leur apporta à manger sur un plateau, elles mirent un film et se blottirent l'une contre l'autre pour le regarder.

Il était 6h30 lorsque Santana se réveilla. Elle regarda Quinn dormir et eut un pincement au coeur en pensant qu'elle ne verrait pas ses yeux fermés avant longtemps. Elle secoua doucement sa petite amie pour la réveiller. L'aéroport était plutôt loin et il fallait que Quinn remette les affaires qu'elle avait portées dans sa valise. Elle prirent un petit-déjeuner sans paroles. Aucune ne savait quoi dire, elles avaient peur qu'en parlant, tout semble plus difficile. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminées, elles prirent la voiture de Santana. Le trajet dura 20 minutes environ. Arrivées, elles se dirigèrent vers l'embarquement.

Santana : Je crois qu'on va devoir se quitter là ... dit-elle la voix nouée de sanglots.

Quinn : San ... fit-elle sentant les larmes perler au coin des es yeux.

Santana : Pleure pas Quinnie, ou alors je vais inonder l'aéroport. fit-elle tout en commençant à pleurer pour de bon.

Quinn : Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime plus que le soleil brille.

Santana : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Santana prit la main de Quinn et fit une pression sur ses doigts. Celle-ci se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse compter ses cils. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants. Santana pencha alors la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles salées par les larmes de Quinn. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Quinn mit sa main dans les cheveux et les serra entre ses doigts. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'elles séparèrent leurs lèvres, il était temps pour la blonde d'y aller. Elle lâcha alors la main de Santana, lui disant au-revoir...

* * *

**Ne me détestez pas, par pitié :) Je suis désolée pour ce début si ... et cette fin si ... triste ! J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même !**

Wiloo


	18. La surprise

**Coucou, un peu de retard, je m'excuse je n'ai pas pu poster ce week end donc voilà :D J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre Samedi :D Je suis désolée, d'avoir été si cruelle, mais que voulez vous ! x') J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres (si ça a été le cas ahaha :D) Enfin bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, le fait que vous ayez favorisé cette fic' ou que vous la followiez (oulà conjugaison bizarre xD) En tout cas, je prend plaisir à écrire cette fic' :D**

**On se retrouve en bas :D**

* * *

Quinn ouvrit les yeux. Elle bailla tout en s'étirant. Dormir dans un siège n'était vraiment pas confortable. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et vit que la plupart des passagers dormaient encore. Elle se demanda comment ils faisaient. Elle avait mal au cou, au dos et avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes, mais elle ne voulait sûrement pas dormir. Elle soupira. Elle n'était même pas à côté du hublot, et ne pouvais donc pas observer les nuages afin de s'occuper. Elle sourit en imaginant la crise que Santana aurait pété si elle n'avais pas eu la place côté hublot. Ce sourire lui pinça également le coeur. Elle aimait tellement penser à Santana, mais la savant loin, tout était beaucoup plus douloureux.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans l'oreille de Santana. Celle-ci se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisi cela comme sonnerie de réveil. Elle allait balancer son portable très loin d'elle, lorsqu'elle vit Rachel entrer dans sa chambre. La brune poussa un cri.

Santana : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH ' TU SAIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS IL M'A FALLU POUR REPASSER CE DRAP SUR LEQUEL TU VIENS DE T'ASSOIRE ? hurla-t-elle en direction de la diva.

Rachel : Bon, ba je vois que tu es réveillée. C'est déjà ça. Tu sais, Kurt craignait que tu ne fasses semblant de dormir. décréta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Santana : LEVE -TOI. LEVE- TOI OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS M'ENERVER ! cria-t-elle de plus belle.

Rachel : Du caaalme Lopez. fit-elle en se relevant.

Santana : Merci. C'est pas trop tôt. Pourquoi t'es là Berry ?

Rachel : Kurt ne t'as pas prévenue ?

Santana : Hein, quoi ? Prévenue de quoi ?

Rachel : Aujourd'hui, tu ne travailles pas. Kurt a appelé ton nouveau chorégraphe et t'a décrété malade. Il fait bien les voix de grand-mère je trouve.

Santana : QUOI ? Mais c'est mon premier jour de répétition pour un nouveau ballet ! IL EST COMPLETEMENT MALADE. rugit-elle en le levant brusquement de son lit. Elle fit basculer sa couette par terre et courut jusque dans le salon. Rachel tenta vainement de la stopper, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de la belle brune.

Santana : HUMMEL. TU. VAS. ME. LE. PAYER.

Kurt : Saataaan, déjà réveillée ?

Santana : Kurt, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir une répétition très importante ? Ah non, j'oubliais personne ne te veut dans une comédie musicale. Et bien, moi, figure-toi je commence un nouveau ballet -parce que oui, moi je danse largement mieux que tu ne braille- ! Alors même si tu es très jaloux et tout ça, TU N'AS PAS A ME FAIRE PASSER POUR MALADE !

Kurt : Hey, je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais des problèmes mentaux !

Santana : JE M'EN FOUS DE CE QUE TU AS DIT COCHONOU, CE QUE JE TE DIT C'EST QUE TU N'AS PAS A DECIDER DE QUOI QUE SE SOIT POUR MOI. CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE T'AI VU A POIL QUE TU PEUX FAIRE CE QUE TU VEUX !

Finn, qui était présent depuis le début de la scène, confortablement installé dans le canapé tenta de faire un signe de la main à Santana, pour la saluer. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt avec un doigt d'honneur levé très haut.

Rachel : San tu peux t'en prendre à Kurt comme tu veux, mais à Finn JAMAIS.

Santana : Ferme ton bec Berry !

Finn : Alors là stooop ! Rachel s'appelle Rachel Hudson maintenant alors si tu veux lui adresser la parole utilise au moins son bon nom de famille !

Santana : J'en ai rien à cirer que cette pauvre naine est choisie de t'épouser, toi, sale bouffon, la conversation, cette putain de conversation n'a rien à voir !

Kurt : Santana, ferme ta grand bouche une seconde si tu veux des explications. Si tu rouvres cette même grande bouche je te balance mon écharpe en soie sur la tête d'accord ?

Rachel : C'est vrai que tu as une grande bouche San. J'avais jamais remarquer.

Finn : T'étais franchement gonflée d'appeler Sam bouche de mérou, je pense que tu vaux au moins bouche de ventouse.

Kurt : Finn, Rachel, j'en ai assez d'avoir à remettre les coussins du canapé après que Santana les ais tous jetés un à un sur les gens. Et si vous continuez comme ça, on va pas s'en sortir.

Santana : De 1 - Sache Finn, que je préfère avoir une bouche de ventouse comme tu dis que des minuscules dents de souris accompagné d'un visage répugnant : le tien ; et Kurt, j'accepte de t'écouter. Mais tu as 30 secondes avant que je ne re-déplace ces si précieux coussins alignés.

Kurt : D'accord, alors en fait, nous avons préparé avec Finn et Rachel une surprise pour toi. Et cette surprise ne nécessite pas que tu aille travailler. C'est même déconseiller, ou alors fin bref, tu ne pourrais pas l'avoir ta surprise ! Alors ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plait !

Santana : Qu'a dit le metteur en scène ? Il était énervé ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Kurt : Il t'a souhaité un bon rétablissement. fit-il, sachant que Santana avait fini sa colère.

Santana : Bon, et ba mon travail attendra demain dans ce cas. Mais je suis sûre que votre surprise est nulle à chier, sans vulgarité.

Kurt : Pourquoi elle serait nulle ?

Santana : Parce que l'unique surprise bien serait de voir ma Quinnie. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. fit-elle, le visage triste.

Rachel : Kurt nous a expliqué pour son départ. On est vraiment désolés. Mais il faut que tu te changes les idées aujourd'hui d'accord ?

Santana respira bruyamment. Elle n'avais pas envie de penser à autre chose. Même si penser à Quinn lui fendait le coeur, elle voulait l'avoir près d'elle. La prendre dans ses bras. L'entendre parler. Dire des blagues. L'entendre rire. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa journée. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Parce que Quinn dans un avion, à des kilomètres au dessus (la brune savait parfaitement,qu'elle était encore dans l'avion elle comptait les heures pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait enfin appeler sa petite amie) et que ces trois-là avaient décidé de se mêler de sa journée. Elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé. Finn qui était déjà dessus, se décala légèrement pour que Kurt puisse les rejoindre. Quant à Rachel, celle-ci s'installa sur les genoux de son petit ami et se blottit contre lui.

Santana : Vous allez me dire ce que c'est que votre surprise ? parce que même si je sais qu'elle est nulle, je veux savoir ce que c'est ! fit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Les minutes passaient. Tellement lentement. Quinn mit de la musique, mais au bout d'un certain temps, son Ipod fut déchargé. Elle décida alors de prendre quelque chose à boire. Une fois qu'on l'eût servit de jus de pomme, elle prit le verre que lui tendait l'hôtesse. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il y eut un léger tremblement. Léger, certes, mais il suffit au verre pour se renverser sur le voisin de Quinn.

Quinn : Oh, excusez-moi monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas ...

? : Ooh non, c'est pas grave du tout. Je détestais ce pantalon. Je reviens je vais aller me changer aux toilettes fit l'étranger avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'il revint, dans un jean, il sourit encore à Quinn. Elle se dit qu'il devait avoir pitié d'une fille qui renversait son jus de pomme sur un inconnu.

? : Dites-moi, vous ne joueriez pas dans le film de Luc Besson ? Parce que j'ai entendu parler d'une diplomée de Yale qui rejoignait le cast alors ...

Quinn : Oh sisi, c'est moi. Quinn Fabray. Vous êtes un acteur de film également ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai aps encore eu le temps de voir qui jouait dedans etc ...

? : Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je m'appelle Louis Jyne. 24 ans, célibataire et beau garçon. Je rigole bien sûr. J'ai joué dans un pub pour une agence de rencontre récemment, c'est pour ça ...

Quinn : Oh, c'est pour cela que votre tête me disait quelque chose ! fit-elle en riant.

Louis : Oh sûrement. Les pubs Meetic passent très souvent à la télé.

La discussion se poursuivit ainsi, dans la tranquillité et la bonne humeur. Quinn et Louis s'entendaient très bien.

Santana en avait assez de fermer les yeux. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'on la trimballait dans la ville, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'enfin, Kurt lui cria de les ouvrir, elle poussa un petit cri. Devant elle se dressait Mercedes Jones. Sur une très grosse affiche. A côté il était marqué "Mercedes Jones, en concert ce soir. 20H."

Santana : Wouaaaaah ! Jones fais un concert ? Ici ? A New York ?

Rachel : Tadaaam, c'était notre surprise ! On y va tous ce soir. Avec les autres. Pratiquement tout le monde a fait le déplacement.

Santana : C'est génial ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi toute ma journée va être prise ?!

Kurt : Et bien en fait Mercedes est déjà là. Et tu sais comme elle et moi on aime le shopping.

Finn : Kurt, arrêtes tes bêtises, l'autre surprise c'est qu'une autre personne va te rejoindre. Et tu vas passer la journée avec elle.

Santana : Et ? C'est qui ?

Rachel : Ahaaa.

Santana : Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que toi et Finn êtes venus ce matin ?

Rachel : Parce qu'on avait les places. Et que c'est mon jour de repos , et Finn a prit sa journée aujourd'hui. On voulait se faire une petite balade en amoureux avant de vous rejoindre tous ce soir. déclara-t-elle en embrassant son petit ami.

Kurt : Bon, maintenant on peut peut-être lâcher le morceau non ? La personne qui va te rejoindre est ... ta grand mère !

Santana ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne pense pas à la refermer tout de suite. Elle était sous le choc. Sa grand-mère avait refusé de la voir depuis le jour où elle lui avait avoué son homosexualité. La brune, qui tenait énormément à elle avait été très triste.

Santana : Elle a accepté de me revoir ? _demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

Kurt hocha la tête.

Finn : Avec Rach' on l'a vue le jour de notre mariage. Elle se rendait chez tes parents. Elle a reconnu Rachel, je crois qu'elle l'avais vu dans l'album du lycée. Elle nous a demandé si on était de tes amis. On lui a dit oui, même si j'ai toujours douté du fait que tu m'aimes bien fit-il en riant, enfin bref elle nous a dit qu'elle regrettait son geste.

Rachel : Santana, elle regrettait tellement de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi triste. Elle nous a dit que tu lui manquais beaucoup alors on lui a donné ton adresse et on en a parlé à Kurt.

Kurt : On a tout organisé, comme on est à NY tous les trois et voilà. Elle devrait arrivée d'une minute à l'autre désormais. On va te laisser.

Rachel s'approcha de Santana et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre son amoureux. Celui-ci lui prit la main. Alors que Kurt partait également, une voix se fit entendre. Celle de la grand mère de Santana. La brune se retourna et sauta dans les bras de son abuelita.

* * *

**Alors ? Aimé ou détesté ? J'espère aimé; mais bon si vous avez détestez, dites-le, toutes les reviews sont bonnes à prendre ! **

**Bisous,**

Wiloo


	19. Mi abuelita

**Coucou, alors je suis hypra désolée, mais j'ai pas eu le temps ce week end, comme d'habitude ! Normalement, je devrais poster plus rapidement vu que les vacances arrivent à grands pas ... (HOURRAAA) ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques en reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, même si ce que vous voulez dire est "J'ai détesté" xD Comme ça, au moins, je sais parfaitement ce que vous en pensez :D**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_Titimaya **: Tu l'as vu ? il a l'air trop bien je trouve :D J'ai également pensé à ce film là, vu que Dianna joue dedans. **_

_covergirls06** : Je suis super contente que les remarques de Santana te fassent rire x') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt !**_

_a78 **: Oui, comme on dit :') Je sens également que tu vas pas l'aimer :D**_

_Melindax **: Quinn peut être très douce parfois, aah x') Enjoyyyy this chapter (un peu d'anglais ça fait pas de mal :p) **_

**PS : Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, de prendre la pein****e de lire cette fic'. Vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me rend heureuse !**

* * *

Santana n'en revenait pas. Ce que ses trois amis lui avaient fait comme surprise était merveilleux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde ! Son abuelita ... Elle lui avait tellement manqué !

Alma Lopez : Bon alors Sany, tu ne parles pas ? _demanda-t-elle doucement._

Santana : Si, si ... seulement j'essaie de profiter de ce moment silencieux avec toi. Même si je sais que tu as horreur du silence, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Alma : Ma plus grande peur est de devenir sourde, alors je voudrais que les gens parlent le plus possibles autour de moi. Comme ça, je suis sûre que ...

Santana : Tu m'as manqué _fit-t-elle brusquement, au milieu de la phrase de sa grand mère._

Alma : Je ... je m'en veux Santana ... _dit-elle, peinée._

Santana : Je le sais abuelita, seulement, ça m'a fait tellement mal. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens que j'aime le plus tiennent autant à me faire du mal ? Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée ici j'étais heureuse. Ma seule peine était que tu ne voulais plus me parler. Mais Quinn avait réussi à me faire oublier tout ça. Et quand elle a rompu, je me suis sentie comme la fille la plus abandonnée du monde. La fille dont on ne voulait pas. Après ça, Rachel est partie s'installer avec Finn. Kurt voyait Adam, son petit ami du moment. Et moi, tout ce que j'aurai voulu à ce moment-là c'était te parler. T'entendre dire que cette blondasse ne valait pas le coup. Que je retrouverais une petite amie, que j'en aurai dix à mes pieds tellement j'étais belle. Seulement la seule chose que j'entendais venant de toi était :"Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'es plus ma petite fille. Je ne t'accepte pas comme tu es. Je ne t'aime plus." Tu n'avais pas forcément dis tout cela, mais c'est ce que j'ai entendu abuelita. Et tu en peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal d'entendre ces choses-là _expliqua-t-elle, la gorge nouée de sanglots._

Alma : Santana ... ce que j'ai dis est irréparable. C'est la pire chose que je n'ai jamais faite. Mais c'était dur. Je n'essaie pas de m'excuser, ni quoi que se soit, car je sais bien que je suis inexcusable, seulement je voudrais que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Jamais. Quoi que tu aies pu pensé, quoi que j'ai dis, je t'aimais et je t'aime. Tu es ma petite fille. Et même si j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à l'accepter, tu es lesbienne et je t'aime comme ça parce que tu es parfaite. Alors, n'accorde plus d'importance à ce que j'ai dis bien des années auparavant_ répondit-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes._

Santana sentit ses larmes descendre sur ses joues. Un bruit étouffé remonta dans sa gorge et elle tenta de retenir ses pleurs. Son abuelita s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'enlaça. Santana se laissa aller dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Alma : Tout ça, c'est terminé d'accord ? Je veux qu'on reparte du bon pied nous deux. Comme avant. lui souffla-t-elle.

Santana hocha la tête. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya les yeux. Elle respira fort et prit le bras de sa grand mère.

Santana : Abuelita, j'ai faim. Et je suis certaine que toi aussi. Je connais un bon restaurant italien. Tentée ?

Alma : Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde !

Quinn se rattacha. La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air venait de lui apprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Elle était soulagée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester assise. Elle remarqua que Louis n'avait pas été dérangé de dormir assis. Elle se dit qu'il devait avoir l'habitude. A force de tourner des pubs partout dans le monde. Sa dernière pensée lui arracha un petit sourire. Louis la regarda, surpris.

Louis : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Quinn : Rien, rien. Je me demandais seulement si tu avais tourné des pubs partout dans le monde !

Louis : Pas vraiment. Mais ça serait pas mal ! Et toi tu n'as pas tourné de pub ?

Quinn : Non, tu sais bien que je viens directement de Yale.

Louis : Oui, mais avec ton joli visage, ils auraient très bien pu te proposer !

Quinn se sentit légèrement rougir. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Il était vrai qu'elle et Louis s'étaient bien entendu durant le trajet. Mais s'il prenait cela pour plus que de l'amitié ? Elle pensa à Santana et son coeur en prit un coup. Elle voulait l'appeler. heureusement que l'avion se posait bientôt.

Quinn : Hum, sinon tu es avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, en couple ? demanda-t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement pour le manque de discrétion.

Louis : Moi ? oh non, personne ne veut de moi ! fit-il en riant.

Quinn le regarda interloqué. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Louis : Ne fais pas cette tête ! La vérité c'est que je suis bien trop occupé pour tomber amoureux. Par contre, les petites histoires comme ça ... je ne dis pas non !

Quinn se sentit mal une nouvelle fois. Elle lui avait laissé croire des choses, elle en était sûre à présent.

Quinn : Oh, et bien moi amoureuse je le suis !

Louis : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Quinn : Heureuse, j'espère qu'elle l'ait ! Elle s'appelle Santana. Elle est magnifique, a un rire adorable, un sens de la répartie affirmé et est capable de mettre à terre un sumo.

Louis : Quelle charmante présentation ! Elle vit en Amérique ?

Quinn : Oui. A New York. Elle me manque affreusement.

Louis : Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps d'être amoureux ... m'enfin tu découvriras ça par toi même ! Un acteur n'a pas de temps pour l'amour. Toujours loin, toujours occupé !

La journée se passa très bien pour Santana. Elle retrouvait avec sa grand-mère, la complicité perdue durant ces années d'ignorance. New York plut à son abuelita. Elle aimait les belles et grandes choses. Elle était heureuse et étonnée que sa petite fille ait su se faire sa place dans une ville aussi grande. Lorsque Santana lui raconta l'histoire avec Hugo et Quinn, Alma faillit s'étrangler de rage. Elle fut ensuite fière d'apprendre que sa Sany avait terrasser le monstre. Quant à Santana, elle apprit comment son abuelita s'était énervé contre le voisin qui bousillait ses plans de tomates. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant sa grand-mère poursuivre un vieil homme et lui balancer des tomates à la figure. Puis, malheureusement, il fut temps de rentrer. Il fallait que Santana et Alma se prépare pour le concert de Mercedes !

Quinn grimaça. Sa valise était hypra lourde. Elle tenta de la soulever. Vainement. Un éclat de rire lui parvint aux oreilles, elle se retourna et découvrit le réalisateur. Luc Besson. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle se sentait ridicule à présent.

Luc Besson : Quinn ! Ravie de te revoir. J'ai été très impressionné par ta performance, à Yale.

Quinn : Mer-merci beaucoup. J'ai aussi été impressionnée de vous voir !

Luc Besson : Tu veux que je te prenne ta valise ? Je vois que tu as du mal avec !

Quinn : Merci, mais je veux pas vous déranger ...

Luc Besson : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Cela fait deux semaines que je suis installé en Australie, alors je n'ai pas de valise sur moi aujourd'hui !

Une fois que sa valise fut mise dans le coffre d'une grosse voiture noire, Quinn monta dedans. Elle avait son propre chauffeur. Au bout d'une trentaine de minute de routes, la voiture se gara devant un hôtel. Là où Quinn allait passer les 2 mois de tournage. Elle descendit de la voiture, prit tant bien que mal sa valise et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Elle demanda sa clé à la réceptionniste puis appela l'ascenseur. Elle remarqua alors son chauffeur et réalisa qu'elle aurait du lui laisser prendre sa valise. Elle la lui tendit et ils montèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, son chauffeur la laissa avec sa valise. Elle ouvrit la porte, remarqua un lit et s'allongea dessus. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

Santana entra dans la salle. Elle était bondée de monde. Elle eut soudain une pensée fière pour Mercedes. Elle remarqua alors Kurt, assis près de Blaine. Elle se dit qu'ils allaient peut-être arrêter les sextos et avouer leurs sentiments au monde entier. Elle aperçut ensuite Rachel, qui agitait sa main. A côté d'elle, l'ancien quaterback de Mc Kinley lui souriait. Elle s'avança vers eux.

Rachel : Satan, il y a une place pour toi, ici !

Santana : Tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie de me mettre vers toi Hobbit ?

Rachel : Où veux-tu te mettre ?

Finn : Si c'est pour parler à Rachel comme ça, fous le camp .

Santana : C'est bon je me tais. T'es de plus en plus protecteur toi hein ?

Rachel : C'est depuis qu'il sait que ...

Finn : Rachel, chuut ! On a dit qu'on annoncerait la nouvelle quand on sera tous réunis après le concert !

Rachel : Mais Finn, moi j'ai envie qu'elle le sache tout de suite.

Finn : Peut-être, mais ce serait pas juste pour les autres rach' !

Santana : J'm'en fous des autres. Accouche Rachel.

Rachel : ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite ça Santana. Mais dans 6 mois.

Santana : OH MON DIEU RACHEL TU ES ENCEINTE ?

Finn et Rachel se regardèrent amoureusement et sourirent.

Santana : Je suis sur l'cul. Vous auriez pu attendre avant de faire un bébé quand même. C'est un peu tôt tout ça.

Rachel : San, si t'arrêtes de râler, je te promets que t'es la marraine.

Santana : C'est vrai se serait possible ?!

Finn : Si tu arrêtes aussi de l'agresser. Rach' est fragile d'accord. Elle a pas besoin que tu l'insultes toutes les deux secondes, penses au stress du bébé !

Rachel : Depuis qu'il le sait, Finn est toujours stressé.

Finn : N'importe quoi Rach', j'essaie juste que tu sois en forme, bien et tout ça !

Rachel : Tu es trop mignon Finn. Le bébé qui va naître aura la chance d'avoir un père comme toi !

Santana : Et ta carrière Rachel ? Tu y as pensé ?

Rachel : Et bien, je pars en congé maternité dans 3 mois. Pour l'instant je peux encore me produire sur scène, donc ça pose pas de problème.

Santana : Je suis heureuse pour vous mes p'tis niais. Mais maintenant chuut ! Ca va bientôt commencer ...

* * *

**Alors ? Bien ou pas bien ? :D Dites moi tout en review :)**


End file.
